Gunfire In The Night
by KateLilly
Summary: Jate&Skater...Post:Island...Hunting Party Spoilers...Jack and Sawyer are having hallucinations and then find out that they're not the only ones. And then others attack. What will happen? R&R! Over 9000 hits! [COMPLETE]
1. Prolouge

**Okay, just so you guys know, I do not own Lost in any way. I only own the awesome stuff that I can buy online and in stores.**

"I'm not as perfect as I wish

I'm sorry if I disappointed you

But that's the truth, the simple truth."

-The Simple Truth by ME-

-Gunfire In The Night-

She looked at him with pleading eyes. _Please. Please save me_ was what she was saying with her eyes. They gleamed in the torches fire. Jack looked away unable to look at the dreadful sight before him. "You touch one hair on her…" said Sawyer but was interrupted in mid sentence. "You have until three to drop the weapons before she gets shot," said the man. "One," he said slowly. "Two," the pop of one of the many buttons on the gun could be heard. "Three," he said. "Wait," said Jack. He dropped his gun on the cloth and then so did Locke and Sawyer. But since this is my story (and just for warning it is yet ANOTHER one of my 'WHAT IF' stories) 'what if' Jack didn't say wait and didn't realize the words that the man was saying were true.


	2. Kate's POV

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update (if you consider one day long). Please tell me if I should continue this story or not. And PLEASE review! Enjoy! Kate**

**Rating:** PG possible PG-13 in some parts for mild rape (not graphic and very short)

"Every time I think of you  
I feel shot right through with a bolt of blue  
It's no problem of mine but it's a problem I find  
Living a life that I can't leave behind"

**-Bizarre Love Triangle by New Order-**

Sort of Kate's POV

The time in between the gunfire in the night for Kate was horrible. And this is mostly a clear description.

Kate walked through the jungle. She was tired and sore but she didn't want to stop. She wanted to keep the trail of Michael and the group in view. She stopped for a minute to rest. She couldn't be this close to them anyway. They would see her. She got out her water bottle and undid the cap. After taking a few swigs of the water she re-capped it and put it away. She started walking again until she heard something. A twig breaking. "Hello?" she asked. No one answered. But the wind blew, abnormally. "Hello?" she asked again. Suddenly something hit her from behind. Not hard enough to make her bleed, but just hard enough to make darkness surround her and make her want to close her eyes for a minute.

But the next thing she knew was that she was in the dark. She heard voices all around. She tried to talk but couldn't. Suddenly she realized she was gagged. "You're going to be fine. For the most part," said a voice. She looked over and saw a man with a large beard and raggy clothes. Tears and holes were everywhere on his clothes. "Don't worry. You should get back whole. But that just depends on what Jack decides." At this her eyes grew wide and then into small slits. "Yes, it's his decision. He gets to choose whether you make it back alive or not," he said walking towards her. A tear rolled down her cheek as he looked at her, his breath on her ear. "Only his decision," said the man. She felt all pleasure and disgust. Was he doing what she thought he was doing? Was he raping her? First her shirt went and then her pants. She cried as hard as she could and she felt like she was going to be sick. She wanted to scream but knew she couldn't and nobody would hear her even if she did. Her sobs were distinct at that but no screams or anything louder. He got her dressed again once it was done and forced her up. A girl with blond hair grabbed her arms and pushed her towards the commotion. She hard Jack's voice. Jack! He was there. He could save her. And Sawyer and Locke! Yes! "I hoped it would come to this," said the man that she loathed. "Bring her out Alex!" yelled the man. The blond woman put a bag over her head and pushed her out where another, familiar pair of hands grabbed her. She could hear everything but nothing really registered.

"You have three before she gets shot," said the man. That she heard. Her eyes grew wide with fear. "One," said the man. Jack turned around. What was he doing? "Two." Jack! Help please! "Three," said the man. He pulled the trigger. And she felt a sharp pain in her neck. It was getting hard to breathe. Her eyes slowly closed as darkness surrounded her even more then it already had. She slowly grew limp and fell to the jungle floor, bleeding slowly. She saw the mouths of the three people mouth the word Kate. And then all was black.


	3. Jack's POV

**A/N: Okay… I know that the 1st chapter was a bit more of a spoiler then a chapter but I liked it. How bout you people? Well anyway this one is Jack's POV and a little more then what Kate described. **

**Rating: **PG possible PG-13 for mild language

You can't bring me down  
Do you hear what I'm trying to say?  
You can't bring me down  
I'll never turn the other way  
You can't bring me down  
What is it you're trying to say?  
You can't bring me down  
It's not like I'm running away

**-Bring Me Down by Pillar-**

**-Gunfire In The Night-**

There it was. Jack saw it happen, then and there. Well, he didn't really see it but he mostly did. After all it was his wrong decision. His mistake that no one could fix. Not even him. Tears dripped down her face as she fell forward, hitting the ground. Her eyes closed and she stopped breathing. A pool of blood surrounded around her as she lay there. Sawyer's face showed pain and sorrow, something that Jack had never seen. Sawyer was actually caring for someone whom was not himself.

"Do you understand now?" asked the man. "Yes," said Jack softly. The man nodded and left, the torch lights leaving his sight. He went over to Kate's body slowly, feeling for any sign of a pulse. But none. No prevail. She was dead, gone. Forever. Sawyer picked her body up and started to walk, giving Jack a glare of hate as he walked by.

There walk seemed to go on forever, all down hill, never up. Though Jack was to sore and tired to go up hill, he wished he could have some obstacle to go through.

Kate's death was the talk of the camp. Everyone that knew her since the crash was either crying, or sad. Of course the men were just sad and the women were crying. But Sawyer was about to cry. Jack could tell from the gleam in his eyes. The sad gleam. Everyone was talking about how the others had killed her, and about how their safety was in danger, if that was even a term that could be used.

But the days went by slowly to Jack. Nothing went by quickly anymore, like it used to when Kate was there for him. Alive. Ready to comfort anyone other then herself.

Then the funeral came. The women were all crying. The men were comforting them. Jack couldn't even talk. It was impossible. He had lost his loud voice ever since she left. And he couldn't get it back. Ever.

But the funeral was the hardest for Sawyer from what he could tell. Sawyer just sat there, looking at the blue wrap around her body. Claire was the first to speak up.

"I wouldn't have ever talked to Kate if it weren't for our crash. I wouldn't have learned the truth about her if it weren't for this crash. And then I wouldn't have befriended her if weren't for this crash. Just over fifty days, we've all been here. And she helped us survive. She helped us live. She helped us love. She taught us things we couldn't possibly have learned if it weren't for her. My baby probably wouldn't even be here if it weren't for her. She delivered my baby. She helped me in anyway she could," said Clare. She was coming to tears now as she looked down at Aaron in her arms. "And that's one reason why I'll miss her." It took a few minutes for someone else to talk but soon enough, everyone but Jack and Sawyer had talked about Kate.

"I wouldn't have met freckles, as all of ya'll had said before, if weren't for this damn crash. And I wouldn't have felt the way I do for her, if we didn't crash. I'm going to miss her," said Sawyer.

At this everyone looked at Jack. He was the only one that hadn't given a speech yet. But he couldn't bring himself to it. It was his fault she was gone. And he couldn't fix that one big mistake that he made.

"I… I wouldn't have learned to let go, if she hadn't come here. I wouldn't have been comforted if she hadn't been here," said Jack still looking down at the sand beneath his worn out shoes. "I wouldn't have been able to… to live, if it weren't for her. She was so kind underneath the skin of someone tough. And she was so caring, underneath the costume of someone selfish. She helped me to learn to know when to give up and to keep on going. And if it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here right now." He moved forward and took a handful of sand. "May she rest in peace," he said dropping the sand onto the blue cloth lying around her.

Everyone agreed that Jack's speech was the best out of all. Though he said that he 'Lost his big voice' everyone knew that he still had it inside. And he just needed to learn that.

Ana Lucia and the rest of the tailies had gone to the funeral, but most hadn't given a speech as they were hidden in the crowd. Though the tailies hadn't really known her, they still mourned with the rest of the survivors. After all, it was another loss to their little civilization.

"Hey," said Ana sitting down next to Jack looking out on the ocean. "Hey," he said bleakly, still staring out at the dark purple horizon. "You know, it wasn't your fault," said Ana. "Yes it was," said Jack. He was now looking straight into her eyes. "He gave me a chance to save her. All I had to do was give up on finding Michael. I just didn't hear it until it was to late," he said. "It was my fault, my mistake, and I can't fix it," he said. And just looked away, seeing the sorrow underneath the glass of his eyes was scary for her.

"When I was a cop, there was a little boy, about eight or nine, that was back mouthing the cops. I told them to back down so I could talk to the kid but they didn't listen to him. Next thing I saw was a kid laying there, blood surrounding him on the side walk. You see, the kid had murdered his big brother, who had told him to kill him supposedly. So the cops came and were going to take him to juvenile, but he got killed instead. But see the things is, I blamed myself for MONTHS saying that I was the one that killed him. But the fact was, I didn't even touch him," she said.

Jack looked at her. The sorrow he had been feeling for days now had just doubled. Was that supposed to help? He didn't know. But it sure didn't. He looked away, about to cry, the picture of an eight or nine year old laying on the side walk with blood surrounding him filled Jack's mind. And suddenly he got what she was saying.

He needed to forgive himself.


	4. Sawyer's POV

**A/N: Well, I appreciate any reviews in which I get. I hope I get many. Please review.**

**Rating: **PG (for mild language)

"So lay down

The threat is real

When his sight goes red again

Seeing red again

Seeing red again

They say freak, when you're singled out

The Red, it filters through"

**-The Red by Chevelle-**

Sawyer's POV

He saw her fall. She fell down to the ground. Right now he wanted to kill everyone. No one knew how much he cared about her, how much he loved her. The blood spilled everywhere around her, staining the wet green grass. Sawyer wanted to kill Jack, wanted to kill the bastard that shot Kate and him. But he also wanted to scream and punch and kick everyone of them. He mouthed her name as he saw her eyes close and her body go limp.

"Do you understand now?" asked the man that killed Kate. Her body was at his feet. "Yes," mumbled Jack from his side. Sawyer didn't notice what happened next but he moved toward Kate to look at her red face. The fresh blood got onto his hands and shirt as he hugged her. Her once blue shirt was now almost completely black with blood.

He picked her up and when passing Jack, gave him a look of hate.

After the trip back everyone, well mostly Claire and Sun, was asking what happened to Kate. He just stared out into the distance, ignoring all the questions coming his way.

The days passed by slowly, seeming like an eternity from dawn to sunset. And he couldn't stand that feeling. And even in bed, getting to sleep took forever. No matter what he thought of, everything went back to Kate. Rock climbing, hunting, love. Everything, especially love went back to Kate.

No one had known how much he loved her, except Jack. And Jack took it for granted. He loved her too. But he never said anything about it. Sure he flirted a bit, but soon enough that was gone, and Sawyer became the one who flirted in his rude ways.

But he couldn't get the feeling out of his head. The feeling that he could have saved her, could have died for her. But he knew it wasn't true. He couldn't have saved her. Even if she was alive right now, she would still be in Jack's care. And most likely she'd either go into a coma or die just the same.

But he didn't cry. He didn't want to lose his cool in front of everyone.

Then her funeral came. Claire was the first to speak. She gave a wonderful speech. But the one that really got him, was surprisingly Jack's.

"I… I wouldn't have learned to let go, if she hadn't come here. I wouldn't have been comforted if she hadn't been here," Was what Jack said while staring at the ground. "I wouldn't have been able to… to live, if it weren't for her. She was so kind underneath the skin of someone tough. And she was so caring, underneath the costume of someone selfish. She helped me to learn to know when to give up and to keep on going. And if it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here right now." Jack grabbed a handful of sand and dropped it on her. "May she rest in peace," was the last thing Jack said all day. Except to Ana.

Sawyer sat in Kate's tent most of the day. Just sitting. Not doing much of anything else. He listened to the waves crash onto the shore, and listened to Jack and Ana's conversation just outside her tent.

"Hey," said Ana's voice. "Hey," said the voice of Jack. Sawyer could see their shadows through the tent wall. "You know, it wasn't your fault," said Ana. "Yes it was," said Jack. The movement Jack made was to look at Ana. "He gave me a chance to save her. All I had to do was give up on finding Michael. I just didn't hear it until it was too late," he said. "It was my fault, my mistake, and I can't fix it," he said.

"When I was a cop, there was a little boy, about eight or nine, that was back mouthing the cops. I told them to back down so I could talk to the kid but they didn't listen to him. Next thing I saw was a kid laying there, blood surrounding him on the side walk. You see, the kid had murdered his big brother, who had told him to kill him supposedly. So the cops came and were going to take him too juvenile, but he got killed instead. But see the things is, I blamed myself for MONTHS saying that I was the one that killed him. But the fact was, I didn't even touch him," she said.

Then all was silent. He decided that this conversation was over. After all, it wouldn't have helped Jack one bit, seeing a little boy dead on the sidewalk in his mind.

But just listening to that made his mind jump from here to there. He wanted to know what she meant.

Sawyer got up and moved out of the tent. "What do you mean?" he asked Ana. Ana looked up at him, looking confused. "What?" she asked. "What do you mean? Why'd you tell doc that story?" he asked. "To make him realize that if he doesn't stop blaming himself now, he might not ever stop," said Ana. "Well, I have to go," she said getting up and walking away.

Sawyer just went the other way, not caring about anything else. In his hand was something of Kate's. Claire and Sun were putting flowers on her grave. They were all different colors. Red, pink, yellow. All some of Kate's favorite colors. He sat next to them and put the item in front of the flowers and got up.

Sun and Claire looked down.

It was a little toy airplane.

**A/N: Okay. Sorry that they all are so short, it's just that I'm trying to save some stuff for the next chapters, ect. Now I'm ALSO sorry if everything isn't exactly up to date. Well please review and the next chapter will be up soon! Kate**


	5. Locke's POV

**A/N: Okay, just so you guys know, I do NOT own any of these songs unless below they are labeled by ME. Then I own them because they are by me and mine only. Please review I have enabled anonymous reviewers so please review. Thank-you and remember, the more you review the sooner I will update. Kate**

**Rating: **PG

"One, nothing with me

Two, nothing wrong with me

Three, nothing wrong with me

Four, nothing wrong with me

One, something's got to give

Two, something's got to give

Three, something's got to give

Four, something's got to give

Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the floor"

**-Let The Bodies Hit The Floor by Drowning Pool-**

Locke's POV

Bang! The gun shot was heard, probably even at camp. Kate's face was tear stained and starting to mix with the blood. Her eyes said it all. She was in pain and dying slowly. She fell down onto the ground, covered in blood, dying a few seconds later. He could sense the anger and sorrow between Sawyer and Jack.

"Do you understand now?" asked the man with the gun. "Yes," mumbled Jack. The man nodded and left, the fires going out. Jack and Sawyer went towards Kate's body after that. Locke decided to give them room and backed away. Sawyer picked her body up and started walking back downhill.

Once he got back he saw the reactions of everyone as they saw Sawyer carrying Kate's body. Everyone was asking Sawyer questions, in which he ignored. "What happened?" asked Charlie. "The others," said Locke. Charlie's face was blank but his eyes showed terror. "Others?" he asked. "Yes Charlie. The others," said Locke. He walked away slowly as Charlie just stared dumbstruck at him.

Days went by quickly to Kate's funeral, though the tension between Jack and Sawyer was apparent. At least for him it was.

Everyone gave speeches. But he kept hidden in the trees. He hated funerals and he hated being forced to give speeches. He kept hidden the entire time, and no one noticed he was gone. They were to busy paying attention to the speakers and to Kate's body. Though he didn't seem to be scared of anything, he definitely hated funerals. But he mostly hated funeral homes, and how everyone says "I'm sorry for your loss."

No one really cares when they say that. They just say that to make it seem like they do. So that you send them thank you cards for 'Always Being There For Me In My Time Of Need.' He only did that to be nice. He knew that was good manners but he didn't really care.

He also hated the smell of funeral homes. That bitter smell of hospitals and retirement homes. He hated everything about funeral homes.

Including the music. The music was so sad. It made you want to cry, even when you didn't know the person. They wanted you to cry. So that you would mourn. It was his own stupid theory but, it was his after all.

But after the funeral he went up to the grave and grabbed a handful of dirt and dropped it onto her grave. "May she rest in peace," he said softly to himself.

After that day everyone asked questions, either to him or Jack, about their safety. "How will we be safe if the others killed Kate? They can certainly kill us!" said Charlie. "We just will, Charlie. They said that there was a line and if we crossed it, we'd be in trouble," said Locke. He was sharpening his knives with a rock. He stood up and put the knife down walking away without another word.

Continuously people asked him questions. Probably because Jack didn't have anymore patience to spare and got angry at them. His answers were always filled with information but yet bleak, and so they continued to ask.

Finally Locke got annoyed and left into the forest to hunt. Everyone was questioning why he got annoyed and why he went out there. The rumors went from "He's getting us food," to "He's going to kill the others!"

Finally a bit after dark, Locke came back with a bloody shirt and a dead boar.

Once they were cooking the boar, Locke thought it would be a good idea to go and check out Kate's grave, see what all they did.

And when he got there he saw beautiful flowers. From the light he had there were red and yellow, possibly orange. But the first thing he noticed was a little toy airplane sitting in front of them.

This he wondered in why it was there, but soon realized someone watching him.

The blond hair of this man covered his eyes but Locke could feel them boring into his face. He looked up at Sawyer and he felt the eyes move away slowly. He didn't want to be suspected of anything, but it just happened.

Everyone suspected either him or Sawyer of everything bad that happens.

Some people thought that Jack let them kill Kate, but others thought he had no choice. People also thought that Jack killed her instead. Everyone was wrong. He had a choice, but didn't know that the man meant everything he said. Word by word. One through three and the bang that went with it.

Locke didn't know it yet, but something bad was about to happen.

**A/N: Okay…. I know you guys HATE cliff hangers but deal! I still have to do everyone else's POV before I get to all that good crap. **

**Next Chapter: Claire's POV. **

**Stay with me! Kate **


	6. Claire's POV

**A/N: Okay…. I know that last one was a cliff hanger, but I still have to do the rest of camps POV's! But, I can just say about my plot…. That it will FREAK YOU OUT! Well, either that or give you suspense. And guess what's up next? MORE CLIFF HANGERS! YAY FOR ME! Okay. Please read and review! Please! Kate.**

**Rating: **PG

"I don't know what time it is

Or who's the one to blame for this

Do I believe what I can't see?

And how do you know which way the wind blows?

Cause I can feel it all round

I'm lost between the sound"

**-Goodbye For Now by POD-**

Claire's POV

"Yes Aaron. How are you this morning?" said Claire looking over the rail of the crib at her smiling son. Her blond hair tickled his nose as she picked him up gently. "Yes," she said. "Hey Claire," said Charlie's voice from behind her. "Uhhh… What do you want Charlie?" she asked turning around to face him. "Nothing. I just stopped by to say hey," he said. "Well, hey back to you. Now please go away," said Claire.

"Claire. I SWEAR I didn't know about the statue having heroine in it!" said Charlie following her around. "Charlie, I have to do some stuff, so will you please go away," she said. "Alright," said Charlie. He walked off moving towards the jungle. "Probably going to the hatch," she thought aloud. She smiled at Aaron and walked around.

"Hello Claire," said Sun. "Oh hey Sun. How are you this morning?" asked Claire sitting down next to her. "I'm good. How are you?" asked Sun. "Well, I'm alright really. But Charlie keeps following me around like I'm going to collapse any minute or something. He keeps on saying he didn't know about the heroine in the statue. For all I know he has a secret stash out in the jungle somewhere," said Claire. "Well, have you tried asking him?" asked Sun. "No. I already know my answer," said Claire. She put on her best Charlie voice. "No Claire. I don't have a secret stash out in the jungle. Are you mad?"

Sun laughed and Aaron giggled. "Can I hold him?" asked Sun. "Sure," said Claire holding out her arms. Sun gently rocked him back and forth. "He is getting very big," said Sun. "I know. It's like he won't stop growing," said Claire. "I just don't want him to have to grow up on this island. I mean what will happen if we get rescued when he's around ten? He won't know about the real world. Sure he'll know about record players, but not cells phones or computers or TV's. Just the old stuff. But, I HOPE he'll be into reading because I was looking at some of the books that they have in the hatch. And I saw some really good ones. I saw Shakespeare and I think I might have seen Little Women," said Claire. Sun just listened to Claire until she had to get up and leave. "Well, I'll talk to you later," said Claire. "Alright," said Sun.

Claire walked around looking out at the ocean. She loved to be on the beach. She loved the smell and the sound.

"Claire," said Charlie's voice again. "What!" she asked. She was getting impatient about him. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for bugging you," said Charlie. "Well, you're doing that right now," said Claire. "Oh, right," said Charlie. "Wait Claire!" said Charlie. But she was already walking away. "Claire!" he said. "Man!" he said kicking the sand.

Claire just continued to walk around, talking to Aaron like he was one of the girls. Finally it started to get dark. She sat with Aaron at the edge of the forest playing with him. Suddenly she heard a crack from behind like a twig breaking.

Finally Sawyer came out with a body in his arms. He was covered in blood. "What happened?" asked Claire. He just ignored her. "What happened?" asked Charlie's voice from behind her. She turned around about to yell at him but found he was talking to Locke instead. "The others," said Locke. Charlie's face went blank. "Others?" he asked. "Yes Charlie, the others," said Locke walking away. Charlie just stared after him until seeing Claire standing there looking at him.

"Claire," said Charlie. "Charlie, just don't," said Claire. She walked away to her tent and laid Aaron down in his crib. He slowly began to drift to sleep. "Sun," she called seeing Sun just a few feet away. "Yes Claire," said Sun walking over to her. "What happened?" she asked. "Well, from what I heard…. Kate was shot," said Sun. "Kate?" asked Claire. "Yes Kate," said Sun. "Okay thanks Sun," said Claire.

Her feelings were mixed. She had felt like Kate was her big sister, and now she was dead.

But the days passed by like any other, slowly yet quickly.

The day of Kate's funeral came quickly, and at the funeral, she was the first to speak.

"I wouldn't have ever talked to Kate if it weren't for our crash. I wouldn't have learned the truth about her if it weren't for this crash. And then I wouldn't have befriended her if weren't for this crash. Just over fifty days, we've all been here. And she helped us survive. She helped us live. She helped us love. She taught us things we couldn't possibly have learned if it weren't for her. My baby probably wouldn't even be here if it weren't for her. She delivered my baby. She helped me in anyway she could," said Claire. She was coming to tears now as she looked down at Aaron in her arms. "And that's one reason why I'll miss her." It took a few minutes for someone else to talk but soon enough, everyone but Jack and Sawyer had talked about Kate.

"I wouldn't have met freckles, as all of ya'll had said before, if weren't for this damn crash. And I wouldn't have felt the way I do for her, if we didn't crash. I'm going to miss her," said Sawyer.

Now it was Jack's turn. He looked like he was about to cry.

"I… I wouldn't have learned to let go, if she hadn't come here. I wouldn't have been comforted if she hadn't been here," said Jack still looking down at the sand beneath his worn out shoes. "I wouldn't have been able to… to live, if it weren't for her. She was so kind underneath the skin of someone tough. And she was so caring, underneath the costume of someone selfish. She helped me to learn to know when to give up and to keep on going. And if it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here right now." He moved forward and took a handful of sand. "May she rest in peace," he said dropping the sand onto the blue cloth lying around her.

At this Claire began to cry. Not sob, but just cry. One tear dropped onto Aaron's chest and she quickly wiped it off. She could feel Charlie's eyes boring into her back. She took a handful of sand and dropped it into the hole and walked away crying still.

"Claire," said Charlie's voice from the entrance of her tent. "What Charlie?" she asked. "Are you okay? I know this is really hard for you, and I know she was like a big sister to you," said Charlie. "Yes, I'm fine," said Claire. "Well, you know I'm here for you," said Charlie. "Charlie," she said standing up. "Yeah?" he asked turning back around to face her. "Do you have a secret stash of heroine in the jungle?" she asked. Charlie just stared at her for a minute before answering. . "No Claire. I don't have a secret stash out in the jungle. Are you mad?" he said. Exactly what she had known he would say. "You're lying to me Charlie," she said shaking her head.

"How can I trust you if you lie to me?" she asked. Charlie just looked at her dumbstruck as she walked back to her tent and sat by Aaron's crib. Charlie looked hurt but walked away.

Claire began to cry again. How could he continue to lie to her? If he wants her trust he needs to start telling the truth. And soon before she can't trust him at all.

**A/N: HAPPY WEDNESDAY GUYS! From here its only 8 HOURS UNTIL THE NEW LOST EPISODE! Well Please review. The more reviews I get the more I'll want to update sooner! Kate**


	7. Sun's POV

**A/N: Okay…. So the last one was a bit sad…. But I got 3 pages in it! (Using Microsoft word though) I liked the Charlie and Claire feud. I enjoyed writing it. Okay, just for your info and future reference I only own the song pieces that say by ME. I also do not own Lost, just my plots and ideas. Oh and these songs are NOT meant to go with the character's POV. Just with the story. Read and review! Kate**

**Rating: **PG

"To you, I'm sorry about all the lies

Maybe in a different light

You can see me stand on my own again

Cause now I can see

You are the antidote that got me by

Something strong like a drug that got me high"

**-So Cold by Crossfade-**

Sun's POV

Sun walked out of the tent to see Jin working. She smiled and walked up to him. (I don't know Korean so it's in English but really in Korean) "Good morning," said Sun. "Good morning," said Jin smiling at her. "How long have you been up?" she asked. "A few good hours," said Jin. "Working?" she asked. "No, I ate first and then started working," said Jin. "You should rest. You're going to get tired," said Sun. "But-," started Jin. "Please," she said. Jin sighed and stopped working.

"I just got you back so I want to spend some time with you!" said Sun laughing. She hugged him tightly. "I love you," she said. "I love you to," he said into her hair. "I missed you so much. Thank-you for not going with the hunting party," she said. "You're welcome," he said.

Later that say Sun let Jin get back to work. She sat on the sand in the shade of a tree watching Jin and looking at some of the plants that she still hadn't planted yet.

"Hello Claire," said Sun. "Oh hey Sun. How are you this morning?" asked Claire sitting down next to her. "I'm good. How are you?" asked Sun. "Well, I'm alright really. But Charlie keeps following me around like I'm going to collapse any minute or something. He keeps on saying he didn't know about the heroine in the statue. For all I know he has a secret stash out in the jungle somewhere," said Claire. "Well, have you tried asking him?" asked Sun. "No. I already know my answer," said Claire. She put on her best Charlie voice. "No Claire. I don't have a secret stash out in the jungle. Are you mad?"

Sun laughed and Aaron giggled. "Can I hold him?" asked Sun. "Sure," said Claire holding out her arms. Sun gently rocked him back and forth. "He is getting very big," said Sun. "I know. It's like he won't stop growing," said Claire. "I just don't want him to have to grow up on this island. I mean what will happen if we get rescued when he's around ten? He won't know about the real world. Sure he'll know about record players, but not cells phones or computers or TV's. Just the old stuff. But, I HOPE he'll be into reading because I was looking at some of the books that they have in the hatch. And I saw some really good ones. I saw Shakespeare and I think I might have seen Little Women," said Claire. Sun just listened to Claire until she had to get up and leave. "Well, I'll talk to you later," said Claire. "Alright," said Sun.

Sun walked over towards Jin and wrapped her arms around him, startling him. "Will you please stop working? You just got back," she said. "I'm already behind in my work," he said. "But I'm your wife. I come before work," she said moving around to look at him. He tied to rope and then looked at her. "Sun, we'll be together tonight. I promise," he said. "Alright," she said walking away.

She walked around talking to random people like Hurley and Rose. Finally it started to grow dark. Once the sun had been set for a while Sun walked up to Jin who was sitting at the fire near the jungle. "Now it's time for me," she said smiling. Suddenly a twig cracked behind them and then the figure of Sawyer came out holding a figure in his arms. Claire asked him what happened but he ignored her.

Locke came out and started talking to him. "What happened?" he asked. "The others," said Locke. "Others?" he asked. "Yes Charlie. The others," said Locke walking away. Jack came out last looking sad. This scared Sun because she had never seen Jack scared. "We should see what happened," said Jin. Sun got up with him and walked toward the forming crowd. "What happened?" asked the voice of Hurley. "It's alright," said Jack. "Kate was killed by the others, but everything is going to be alright," said Jack.

"Kate?" asked the voice of Sayid. "Yes, Kate," said Jack. "Just, go back to what you were doing," said Jack.

"Sun," said Claire's voice from her tent. "Yes Claire," said Sun walking over to her. "What happened?" asked Claire. "Well, from what I heard…. Kate was shot," said Sun. "Kate?" asked Claire. "Yes Kate," said Sun. "Okay thanks Sun," said Claire. Sun nodded and walked away.

"Sun," said Jin's voice from beside her as he sat down in front of the fire. "Yes Jin?" she asked. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yes," said Sun. "No, you're not," said Jin. He sat down next to her and hugged her and after a moment she began to sob into his shoulder. Just like Claire thought, Kate was like a sister to her.

Jin just comforted Sun in anyway he could, stroking her beautiful long black hair as she cried into his shoulder. He whispered words of caring and kindness into her ear.

Soon enough Sun stopped crying, slowly moving away from Jin's shoulder.

"I'm alright now," said Sun.

Jin nodded and kissed her forehead gently, caressing her cheek.

Days went by, slowly for some, and quickly for the few lucky ones. For Sun, it went by as slow as ten thousand years would be if there were 100,000 minutes in an hour.

The funeral took place and even the tailies attended though none of them spoke. Everyone that had known her that was still alive.

Then she spoke.

"Kate was very kind to me. She was much like a sister to me. Not a big sister, or a little sister, just a regular sister. We enjoyed having each other's company in the garden when we would plant. The garden was like our escape from the real world. I even remember tearing down the garden when I had lost my weddings ring and then putting it back together just like the garden was me. She was my friend, my sister, my family. I will miss her," said Sun.

The rest of the long days went by and Claire and Sun even put an arrangement of flowers on her grave in front of the cross made out of sticks.

Sawyer came over and sat something down in front of the flowers and then walked away.

Claire and Sun looked at each other and then looked down at the item. It was a small toy plane.

"What's this?" asked Claire.

"I don't know, but I know that Kate used to carry it around in her pocket all the time," said Sun.

She looked down and saw a pair of eyes staring back at her and then Sun blinked and nothing was there. She felt uneasy. Finally Sun and Claire were finished and left the grave to rest in peace.

Sun moved towards her tent and laid down beside a sleeping Jin. Finally, after hours, or so it seemed, of thinking she got to sleep.

**A/N: Okay…. So this one was short to… deal… okay so the next chapter will be Rose's POV just so you know so keep on reading and mostly reviewing! Kate **


	8. Ana Lucia's POV

**A/N: Okay… I've decided that Rose isn't going to have a POV because she is not one of the major characters. So Rose and Edgar are NOT going to really be part of this story! So instead this will be Ana Lucia's POV. Sorry for the mistake! Kate**

**Rating:** PG

"Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven, when we die  
I am the shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all"

**-Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin-**

Ana Lucia's POV

Ana Lucia sat on the sand watching the waves crash onto each other. Locke, Sawyer, and Jack had gone out into the jungle just about an hour ago to go and find Michael or so she heard. She chewed on a piece of Guava and then spit out the seeds. She hated guava but it was one of the few things that were good on this island.

She got up and walked around. She still didn't feel like she could trust anyone in this camp. Especially that Kate girl. There was something so familiar about her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She could swear that she had seen her before, or met her before, somewhere in her life time.

She walked over to Eko and sat down next to him. "Do you trust them?" she asked. He was carving words into his stick. "Yes," he said. He still didn't look up at her, which annoyed her. "Why?" she asked. Finally Eko looked up at her. "Because they are kind," he said. "Well, just because they're kind doesn't mean you can trust them," she said. "Well, I trust them," he said. He continued to carve and finally she got up, walking away.

She walked up to Libby who was sitting in the sand. She sat down next to her and looked at her.

"Do you trust them?" she asked. Libby looked at her before answering. "Yes," she said. Ana Lucia made a sound of disappointment. "Well, sorry if you wanted me to say no, but I do," said Libby. "Why?" said Ana Lucia. "Why do you trust them?" Libby just looked at her.

"Because. They're nice to me and they seem like they really care," she said. "Well, how can you trust them when you've only known them for a few days," said Ana. "Because, Ana. They took us in," said Libby.

Ana was pretty sure she trusted them to but she didn't show it. She just continued to sit there, thinking, until the sun started setting. She moved towards one of the fires and sat down looking into it.

Finally the sun finished setting and now it was dark. A twig snapped in the jungle and the figure of Sawyer holding someone in his arms came out. Everyone asked questions but Sawyer ignored them.

Ana heard Locke say something about the others and at that she stood up, moving into the small crowd of people that stood around Jack.

What happened?" asked the voice of Hurley. "It's alright," said Jack. "Kate was killed by the others, but everything is going to be alright," said Jack.

"Kate?" asked the voice of Sayid. "Yes, Kate," said Jack. "Just, go back to what you were doing," said Jack.

Ana Lucia just stood there looking at Jack. He looked scared and sad. He also looked angry. But only a small hint of that shone in his eyes.

She walked away toward her tent and sat down. She had never seen Jack scared before. And while she thought she slowly but surely fell asleep.

The funeral came quickly for her and passed by quickly. She didn't know her, so none of the speeches meant anything to her. She just listened and then walked away after dropping some dirt onto her grave. She didn't really care.

She sat down next to Jack after the funeral and started to talk.

"Hey," said Ana sitting down next to Jack looking out on the ocean. "Hey," he said bleakly, still staring out at the dark purple horizon. "You know, it wasn't your fault," said Ana. "Yes it was," said Jack. He was now looking straight into her eyes. "He gave me a chance to save her. All I had to do was give up on finding Michael. I just didn't hear it until it was too late," he said. "It was my fault, my mistake, and I can't fix it," he said. Ana just looked away, seeing the sorrow underneath the glass of his eyes was scary for her.

"When I was a cop, there was a little boy, about eight or nine, that was back mouthing the cops. I told them to back down so I could talk to the kid but they didn't listen to him. Next thing I saw was a kid laying there, blood surrounding him on the side walk. You see, the kid had murdered his big brother, who had told him to kill him supposedly. So the cops came and were going to take him too juvenile, but he got killed instead. But see the things is, I blamed myself for MONTHS saying that I was the one that killed him. But the fact was, I didn't even touch him," she said.

Jack just looked at her, not understanding.

Suddenly Sawyer came up from behind her.

"What do you mean?" he asked Ana. Ana looked up at him, looking confused. "What?" she asked. "What do you mean? Why'd you tell doc that story?" he asked. "To make him realize that if he doesn't stop blaming himself now, he might not ever stop," said Ana. "Well, I have to go," she said getting up and walking away.

She hoped that had helped Jack. She hoped that he would forgive himself. Even if it was his fault, he shouldn't to feel guilty. After all, he hadn't believed the man until it was too late.

She fell asleep, wanting to forget everything that day had brought for many of the other survivors. And so she did.

**A/N: Okay… I hated having to do her POV because I hate Ana Lucia and I hate getting her mood. It was difficult for me, especially since I haven't really seen her much on LOST. Well.. please Review! Kate.**

**Next Chapter: Libby's POV**


	9. Libby's POV

**A/N: Okay… this is Libby's POV just so you know. Please read and review, as that is how I will update sooner! Enjoy! Kate**

**Rating: **G

"So you found out today your life's not the same  
Not quite as perfect as it was yesterday but  
When you were just getting in the groove  
Now you're faced with something new  
And I know it hurts and I know you feel torn  
But you never gave up this easily before  
So why do you choose today to give it all away'

**-No Giving Up by Crossfade-**

Libby's POV

Libby sat on the sand under the shade of a tree, sorting through her items. Now that there were more items that she could use like a washing machine for instance she wanted to sort everything out. She sorted through everything and then put it all into a bag. She stood up and looked around. Then she sat down again and just looked out at the ocean. "Well, I'm bored," she said to herself. "Well, you know, we figure a lot of things to do when you're stranded on an island for over 50 days," said a voice from behind her. She turned her head to see a chubby guy standing there in shorts, a blue shirt and sneakers. "Really?" she asked. "Like what?"

"Well, you know we've got backgammon, swimming, backgammon, and oh did I mention swimming?" he asked sitting down. Libby laughed. "You know, I like your laugh," he said. "Thanks. I like your smile," she said. "So… you know that Eko guy," said Hurley. "Yeah," she said looking down at her bag. "What's the jest on him?" he asked. Libby looked up at him and then answered. "Well, he's a minister for one. Very spiritual. We don't know much about him, but when we found something a lot like the hatch you have and we pulled out a bunch of stuff, the one this he noticed was a bible," she said. "He has a stick. He carves in it all the time. It's like scriptures and everything. He says he needs it to remember." Hurley just nodded.

"He's really nice, but very serious. Some of us, the tailies, thought that he had no heart at first. But I think and thought he does. I know he has feelings to. Well, anyway, he's very kind. That's the jest of what I know," she said.

"Oh, I'm Hurley by the way," said Hurley putting his hand out. "Libby," she said shaking it. Hurley smiled and so did she. "Hurley! Can you come and help us?" yelled Jack's voice. "Well, I'll see you later," she said. "Yeah, sure," said Hurley. "Bye," they both said.

Libby just sat there looking out at the ocean.

Libby looked down at her bag and looked in. "Might as well do something," she said.

"Do you trust them?" she asked. Libby looked at her before answering. "Yes," she said. Ana Lucia made a sound of disappointment. "Well, sorry if you wanted me to say no, but I do," said Libby. "Why?" said Ana Lucia. "Why do you trust them?" Libby just looked at her.

"Because. They're nice to me and they seem like they really care," she said. "Well, how can you trust them when you've only known them for a few days," said Ana. "Because, Ana. They took us in," said Libby.

Ana had scared her at first. Ana just stared out into space and didn't even notice that Libby had left.

She walked over toward the ocean and the water touched her feet, giving her a shiver since it was quiet cold.

She watched the sun fall down past the far horizon and into the depths of the blue sea, and the moon come out of hiding, as its foe had gone away. She saw the water sparkle and imagined that those were diamonds at the bottom of a beautiful lake hidden in a green valley surrounded by trees and sand. She saw clouds hover near the moon and imagined that they were hidden castles, far away.

She had a good imagination, but she rarely used it. Since they were stranded on an island, and apparently not going to be rescued anytime soon, she used it more often.

Suddenly a twig broke from behind her as she sat at a fire. And then the form of Sawyer with a figure in his arms came out of the dark jungle and then was followed by Locke and Jack.

Sawyer was asked questions, but he ignored them completely.

"What happened?" Libby asked Hurley. "I don't know dude. But that was Kate," said Hurley.

Libby heard Locke say something about the others and at that she stood up, moving into the small crowd of people that stood around Jack. She, of course, next to Hurley.

What happened?" asked Hurley. "It's alright," said Jack. "Kate was killed by the others, but everything is going to be alright," said Jack.

"Kate?" asked the voice of Sayid. "Yes, Kate," said Jack. "Just, go back to what you were doing," said Jack.

Hurley looked down at his feet and the sand and Libby knew that he was pretty close to Kate.

But the days went by very quickly for her, which she knew they went slowly for the ones who really knew her.

And then it came to the funeral. She attended, though not knowing her, she still cared.

And speeches were made. Not from any of the 'tailies' but many speeches were made.

And then it was over. The funeral was over and everyone was leaving, dropping sand onto the grave as they went.

And then there were no more thoughts of 'that Kate girl' for Ana Lucia, or 'Kate' for Eko and 'Kate' for her. But for everyone else who had known her, there were more then a million thoughts in a night.

And so the nights passed by as quickly as the day came, and everyday she saw the sorrow in the faces of her fellow survivors.

Everyone had loved her in a way, whether it be True love, or friend love. Everyone had 'loved' her indeed.

And love penetrated the cold, dark, bitter inside of ones soul. Everyone had cold and bitterness inside them. They just never showed it.

And the moon shown onto her golden, messy locks as she lay by the fire, staring into its fiery depths, and thinking. Thinking of what made them love her so. Was it her looks, her thoughts, her comforting that she had heard so much about at the funeral? Or was it her kindness and caring and her ability to help in any she could.

Libby would not know, and would never know, for she never knew her. And never would.

**A/N: Okay… I know it's short but I had to finish before I had to go to bed… well anyway read and review… also enjoy! (To late… You already did!)**


	10. Sayid's POV

**A/N: Hey! Okay so I just have to these last POV's before we get to the good stuff. I'll be doing an authors note before I get to the actual story. These are the POV's I have left (in this order): **

**Sayid's POV (this one)**

**Charlie's POV**

**Mr. Eko's POV**

**Jin's POV**

**Hurley's POV**

**I'll get through them as quickly as I can without making them sound cheesy or annoying (though Charlie's is supposed to be annoying). Please read and review! Enjoy! Kate**

"I've tried to go on like I never knew you

I'm awake, but my world is half asleep

I've prayed for this heart to be unbroken

But without you all I'm going to be is

Incomplete."

**-Incomplete by Backstreet Boys-**

Sayid's POV

Sayid sat in front of Shannon's grave. He wasn't mourning or crying, just sitting. He was staring out at the ocean with a dazed look. He was thinking about Shannon and the island and the others and everything else he could cram into his mind so he didn't have to feel pain.

"Hey Sayid," said the voice of Jack. "Hello," said Sayid looking up at him. "I know this was hard for you," said Jack sitting down next to him. "I know. It would have been the same for you if it were Kate," said Sayid. Jack looked down at the sand below him. "What make's you think that?" he asked.

Sayid just looked at him with a look that said 'You know what I mean.' Jack just nodded slowly. "Yeah… it probably would have been hard for me if it were Kate," said Jack agreeing with him.

"I know it would have been. You and Kate have a special relationship… Probably not yet relation but a relationship. You two are both kind, and generous. I would think of you two as… A couple if I didn't know who you were right away and saw you two together. You two are very nice. I would think that you would know that she loves you and that you loved her back," said Sayid.

Jack just looked down at the sand. "Well, I have to go," said Jack standing up and walking away.

Sayid just stared after him and then looked back the ocean. He saw the glint of the cross on her necklace as he moved his head toward the sound of waves.

Finally after thinking he got up moving toward the camp. "Hey Sayid could you help us out?" asked Jack. They were trying to put a tarp up high so that they all had a place to be with a fire if it was raining. "Sure," said Sayid. . "Hurley! Can you come and help us?" yelled Jack. "Yeah sure!" said Hurley's voice.

Jack had left a while back. He had gone out into the jungle with Sawyer and Locke.

But the sun set and then the moon came out, shining light over the island.

And then out came Sawyer, a body in his arms. "What happened?" asked Sayid. But Sawyer just walked on, ignoring all the questions that came his way.

"What happened?" asked Hurley's voice. "It's alright," said Jack. "Kate was killed by the others, but everything is going to be alright," said Jack. His voice sounded like he was about to scream or cry. He knew he was hurting.

"Kate?" asked Sayid. "Yes, Kate," said Jack. "Just, go back to what you were doing," said Jack. The crowd quickly dissolved into little groups round fires, chatting about the news of Kate being killed by the others, and about their protection.

And then the days came and passed, even more slowly then they had when Shannon was shot. Because he knew that Kate, the strongest woman on this island, was dead. Gone. In the wind now. Somewhere else.

And then the funeral came. One by one they all spoke, sending their prayers of hope in the air. And then it was his turn.

"Kate was very kind. She was kind to everyone. Me, Shannon, even Sawyer. She was kind to him, even when all of us didn't want to be or didn't like him. She was kind to everyone, no matter what they did," said Sayid. "We will all miss her."

And then the next thing he did was drop sand into her grave and walked away.

That night he walked up to Jack. He was sitting at a fire by his self and was looking into it like he was thinking.

"Know you know how I felt," said Sayid.

Jack just looked at him. He didn't feel like he could talk because a sob would escape his lips.

"I know how you feel. It is hard to lose someone you love. Especially the one you love," said Sayid. He walked away without another word, only thinking of Shannon and how devastated he was without her by side.

He missed her so much. And he couldn't bring her back. He was lost.

**A/N: Okay…. So the next POV will be Charlie's okay? And then there'll be only 3 more chapters left! YAY! Please review! Kate**


	11. Charlie's POV

**A/N: Okay…. So I think I did alright with Sayid's POV…. Now let's see if I can nail Charlie's confusion…. Well… read and review…. And enjoy! Kate**

"When will we sing a new song?

A new song

When will we sing a new song?

A new song."

**-Goodbye For Now by POD-**

Charlie's POV

Charlie looked confused as he sat in the sand. He was waiting for Claire to come out of her tent so he could apologize. "I hope this'll help the situation dissolve," he whispered to himself.

Finally Claire came out of the tent holding Aaron.

"Hey Claire," said Charlie. "Uhhh… What do you want Charlie?" she asked turning around to face him. "Nothing. I just stopped by to say hey," he said. "Well, hey back to you. Now please go away," said Claire.

"Claire. I SWEAR I didn't know about the statue having heroine in it!" said Charlie following her around. "Charlie, I have to do some stuff, so will you please go away," she said. "Alright," said Charlie. He walked off moving towards the jungle.

He moved down the dirt path to the hatch. "Why can't she believe a lie?" he asked. 'Because she's not stupid.' Said a voice inside his. "Well, I knew she wasn't stupid," he said to himself out loud.

Finally he got to the hatch. He went inside, shutting the door behind himself.

"Bloody bastard. I'm an idiot!" he said to himself.

He kicked the wall and then hopped around on one foot holding his other foot.

"Ow!" he yelled. "Dude… You okay?" asked Hurley's voice. "Yeah… yeah… I'm fine. I'm just bloody idiot!" he said. "Why?" he asked. "Because I bloody freaking messed up and I'm a stupid asshole that won't stop bothering her," said Charlie. He was now just limping on one foot.

They sat down on chairs across from each other looking at records. "Cool. "So… what do you think about the tailies?" asked Hurley. "Eh… they're good," said Charlie. "What about that Libby chick? She's cute right?" asked Hurley. "Yeah… I guess. Hey… Do you think Claire's missing me yet?" he asked Hurley.

"Dude… it's been one day," said Hurley. 'Actually more like and hour,' thought Charlie.

The record player slowly played a song as they looked through more of the records.

"Well, I'm going to go," said Hurley.

"Alright. See yah Hurley," said Charlie.

Charlie finally got up and walked around, listening to the scratching of the record as it played the slow, sad song.

He still couldn't believe that there was a washer and a dryer, a fridge.

As he walked out of the hatch he noticed it was getting dimmer. "Must've been in there for a long time," said Charlie to no one but the wind and trees.

He walked down the path just in time to see the sun set completely. As the night got dimmer people built fires and talked about their day, eating little bits of fruit here and there.

And then there was a crack. Not like thunder or a gunshot, but one of a twig being broken. And then out of the jungle came the figure of Sawyer and someone else. The body of Kate. And then came Locke and Jack.

"What happened?" asked Charlie. "The others," said Locke. Charlie's face went blank. "Others?" he asked. "Yes Charlie, the others," said Locke walking away. Charlie just stared after him until seeing Claire standing there looking at him.

"Claire," said Charlie. "Charlie, just don't," said Claire. She moved away slowly and then disappeared behind the blue tarp that was her tent.

Charlie sighed. How would he ever be able to earn her trust? 'By telling the truth by first,' said the voice in his head. "Oh bug off," said Charlie under his breath.

Then it came to the funeral for Kate.

Claire spoke first.

"I wouldn't have ever talked to Kate if it weren't for our crash. I wouldn't have learned the truth about her if it weren't for this crash. And then I wouldn't have befriended her if weren't for this crash. Just over fifty days, we've all been here. And she helped us survive. She helped us live. She helped us love. She taught us things we couldn't possibly have learned if it weren't for her. My baby probably wouldn't even be here if it weren't for her. She delivered my baby. She helped me in anyway she could," said Claire. She was coming to tears now as she looked down at Aaron in her arms. "And that's one reason why I'll miss her."

After a few more speeches Charlie decided it was his turn to speak.

"How wonderful she was to me and to Claire. She had helped deliver Claire's baby. And yet she was supposed to be selfish. The marshals thought she was a murderer with no heart or feelings, but she wasn't. She was kind and generous, and always thought about others before herself," said Charlie. "She loved others, no matter what they did, or their past. And she was always a wonderful person. Always giving, never taking. I'll miss her."

And then the funeral was over to him. Jack's speech was the talk of the camp. Everyone had agreed that his speech was the best of all.

Charlie decided that now would be a good tome to check on Claire so he got up and moved towards the blue tarp that represented her home.

"Claire," said Charlie from the entrance of her tent. "What Charlie?" she asked. "Are you okay? I know this is really hard for you, and I know she was like a big sister to you," said Charlie. "Yes, I'm fine," said Claire. "Well, you know I'm here for you," said Charlie. "Charlie," she said standing up. "Yeah?" he asked turning back around to face her. "Do you have a secret stash of heroine in the jungle?" she asked. Charlie just stared at her for a minute before answering. "No Claire. I don't have a secret stash out in the jungle. Are you mad?" he said. Exactly what she had known he would say. "You're lying to me Charlie," she said shaking her head.

"How can I trust you if you lie to me?" she asked. Charlie just looked at her dumbstruck as she walked back to her tent and sat by Aaron's crib. Charlie looked hurt but walked away.

How come she couldn't trust him? Sure he was lying, but it was to get her trust back. Maybe lying wasn't the right thing to do in order to get trust back. But lying was what Liam had taught him to do if he was going to get in trouble. Of course Liam blamed him for most of the stuff, leaving the evidence under his pillow or under his bed or even in his hands when he was younger and not so smart.

But lying was all he knew. And lying was the best he could do.

**A/N: Okay… this was a short chapter… but most of my chapters are about three pages long. So…. Well the next chapter is Mr. Eko's POV…. Yippee for me… the most difficult and mysterious person and I have to do his POV… oh well… I'll do my best…. Well please review and look forward to the next chapter which should be up soon (hopefully today) so please review more! Kate **


	12. Mr Eko's POV

**A/N: Okay… This will be Eko's POV so don't blame me if it sounds cheesy, is to short, or doesn't fit his character. I'm trying my best to fit his character's personality but I might mess up on parts okay? Thanks for reading! Read and review! Kate**

"I don't use excuses  
Don't ask why  
It's just a breakdown  
It happens all the time  
So get out of my face  
Don't even try  
You wanna help me, just let me cry."

**-Let Me Cry by Ashlee Simpson-**

Mr. Eko's POV

The sun beat down on his skin. He could feel it making its mark on him. He looked at his stick and the rock in his hand and he read one of the words on the stick. Revelation. He had liked that word a lot for most of his life. And he wanted to remember it. He started to carve another word into it when suddenly someone walked up and sat down next to him.

"Do you trust them?" she asked. He was carving words into his stick. "Yes," he said. He still didn't look up at her, and he could sense that it annoyed her. "Why?" she asked. Finally Eko looked up at her. "Because they are kind," he said. "Well, just because they're kind doesn't mean you can trust them," she said. "Well, I trust them," he said. He continued to carve and finally she got up, walking away.

He looked back up and saw her figure start to get smaller. Her continued to carve the word that he had known since he was a baby. Faith. That was the biggest word in his life of all. Faith. The one word that cared much to him. He was a man of faith.

He believed in many things, but he had faith in many more things. He knew facts, and he knew that there were reasons, but he still had faith more then anything in the world. Countless supply.

He stood up and walked around smiling at everyone he passed. He walked through the small set of trees near the shore and touched one. He looked at them and then nodded, walking away slowly.

The day passed by as quickly as it could, coming in rays of light from the sun.

The moon finally shone down onto the camp, giving it a chill, as that he had been in the sun all day.

And then a twig broke from in the jungle. Ana and Libby both looked over, as did he, and then Sawyer came out, carrying a body in his arms. Jack and Locke followed. "What happened?" Everyone was asking, but Sawyer pressed forward, not looking back, and not caring what people said.

Eko moved into the crowd that surrounded Jack and then the questions were answered.

"What happened?" asked the voice of Hurley. "It's alright," said Jack. "Kate was killed by the others, but everything is going to be alright," said Jack.

"Kate?" asked the voice of Sayid. "Yes, Kate," said Jack. "Just, go back to what you were doing," said Jack. Jack's voice quavered as he said all of the words. He wasn't alright. He just said it to make everyone feel better.

Eko guessed that he was trying to prove to himself, and convince himself.

Then her funeral came.

None of the 'tailies' made any speeches, but everyone who had known her, except Locke he noticed, made wonderful speeches, saying what they thought of her. And then Jack spoke and dropped sand on her grave. It was all over.

Everyone walked away, some comforting each other as they cried into each other's shoulders, or walked away with a blank look on their faces, and others crying silently by themselves, not wanting the comfort of others, and hoping that no one would see them in such an embarrassing state.

The 'tailies' including him, did nothing of the sort. Everyone from the end of the plane was just going back to normal stuff, the day passing by quickly.

And days went on, nothing holding them back, though for all of the fuselage survivors the days were held back by emotion and grief, pain and loneliness.

The moon set as the sun came up over the trees, the blue sky slightly covered by God's beautiful clouds.

And the sun set, the moon coming out of hiding, the stars following it like followers.

The stars were beautiful when you could see them.

And the days continued to go by, and then the nights went by quicker. And all was well. But not for long.

**A/N: Okay… short, I know. But deal. The next chapter is Jin's POV and then one more POV before the author's note! I can't wait! Well…. Review! The next chapter should be updated soon (hopefully tonight!)! Kate**


	13. Jin's POV

**A/N: Okay… This is Jin's POV and then Hurley's POV and then the author's note!1 YEAH! I'm SO excited to write this! Well… Read and Review! Kate**

"When did I hear this wind before  
change like this to a deeper roar?  
I'm starting to bleed another way  
I just need some time to complete myself"

**-To Myself I Turned by Lacuna Coil-**

Jin's POV

Jin got up at sunrise. He loved the sunrise. It reminded him a lot of Sun. The woman he loved. The woman he cared about. He picked up a mango and bit into it as he watched the bright sun come up. The clouds hovered around the blue endless painting above him.

Jin always thought of life as a painting. He could mostly control what happened. Sometimes you'll accidentally mess up by putting the wrong color in the wrong place, but the painting continued to go on.

He threw the core of the mango into the brush just by him and stood up, wiping his sticking hands onto his dirty jeans and went over towards any unfinished work he could find.

He went over to the tent and started to retie one of the knots. Mostly everyone was up by now as he continued to work. The sun hadn't moved to far from when he last looked up at it, about an hour after sunrise.

(I don't know Korean so it's in English but really in Korean) "Good morning," said Sun. "Good morning," said Jin smiling at her. "How long have you been up?" she asked. "A few good hours," said Jin. "Working?" she asked. "No, I ate first and then started working," said Jin. "You should rest. You're going to get tired," said Sun. "But-," started Jin. "Please," she said. Jin sighed and stopped working.

"I just got you back so I want to spend some time with you!" said Sun laughing. She hugged him tightly. "I love you," she said. "I love you to," he said into her hair. "I missed you so much. Thank-you for not going with the hunting party," she said. "You're welcome," he said.

Jin continued to work most of the day after him and Sun spent some time together. He liked to work. It reminded him of when he was a boy. "If you don't go to work with sore muscles and aching bones, then you haven't lived life to it's fullest," is what his dad would always say. And so everyday, sore muscles and aching bones is what he's come home with, everyday.

Some days he'd play soccer after school with his friends, and other days he'd fish. But everyday, what he'd get as a result, were aching bones and sore muscles. And he always lived his life to the fullest by doing that.

Sun walked over towards Jin and wrapped her arms around him, startling him. "Will you please stop working? You just got back," she said. "I'm already behind in my work," he said. "But I'm your wife. I come before work," she said moving around to look at him. He tied to rope and then looked at her. "Sun, we'll be together tonight. I promise," he said. "Alright," she said walking away.

And then the sun started to set, making the blue sky a beautiful pink and purple mixture. And then on the opposite end of the sky, it was either dark blue or black, and the stars lit up the darkness.

Once the sun had been set for a while Sun walked up to Jin who was sitting at the fire near the jungle. "Now it's time for me," she said smiling. Suddenly a twig cracked behind them and then the figure of Sawyer came out holding a figure in his arms. Claire asked him what happened but he ignored her.

"It's alright," said Jack. "Kate was killed by the others, but everything is going to be alright," said Jack.

"Kate?" asked the voice of Sayid. "Yes, Kate," said Jack. "Just, go back to what you were doing," said Jack. His voice trembled as he said every word, but mostly when he said the word Kate. Sun told him exactly what was happening, as he had not yet mastered English, and then she disappeared.

"Sun," said Jin from beside her as he sat down in front of the fire. "Yes Jin?" she asked. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yes," said Sun. "No, you're not," said Jin. He sat down next to her and hugged her and after a moment she began to sob into his shoulder.

Jin just comforted Sun in anyway he could, stroking her beautiful long black hair as she cried into his shoulder. He whispered words of caring and kindness into her ear.

Soon enough Sun stopped crying, slowly moving away from Jin's shoulder.

"I'm alright now," said Sun.

Jin nodded and kissed her forehead gently, caressing her cheek.

It'll be alright," he said softly to her.

The days and nights went by slowly for Sun, and for him. She had been kind to Sun and him.

And then the funeral came.

Everyone was quiet until Claire began to speak.

"I wouldn't have ever talked to Kate if it weren't for our crash. I wouldn't have learned the truth about her if it weren't for this crash. And then I wouldn't have befriended her if weren't for this crash. Just over fifty days, we've all been here. And she helped us survive. She helped us live. She helped us love. She taught us things we couldn't possibly have learned if it weren't for her. My baby probably wouldn't even be here if it weren't for her. She delivered my baby. She helped me in anyway she could," said Claire. She was coming to tears now as she looked down at Aaron in her arms. "And that's one reason why I'll miss her." It took a few minutes for someone else to talk but soon enough, everyone but Jack and Sawyer had talked about Kate.

And then Sun spoke after a while.

"Kate was very kind to me. She was much like a sister to me. Not a big sister, or a little sister, just a regular sister. We enjoyed having each other's company in the garden when we would plant. The garden was like our escape from the real world. I even remember tearing down the garden when I had lost my weddings ring and then putting it back together just like the garden was me. She was my friend, my sister, my family. I will miss her," said Sun.

And then He decided to speak as best he could.

"Kate… was… kind. Nice. And… sweet. She was…. Nice to…. Everyone," said Jin.

And then after Jack spoke they all poured a handful of sand onto her body that was covered by a blue blanket from the airplane.

He was very sad for Sun. She and Claire even decided to make an arrangement of flowers for her grave.

And so while she was out doing that, he rested. He rested his mind, his body, his thoughts and everything else.

And for once, everything seemed alright and peaceful. And calm. And soon his mind rested as he slept. And what he thought was correct. But not for long.

**A/N: OKAY! ONE MORE CHAPTER TIL THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! Next chapter is Hurley's POV. Review please! Kate **


	14. Hurley's POV

**A/N: Okay… Last chapter until the author's note! I CAN'T wait to start writing the actual plot! Well… read and review! Kate**

"While emotions try to come out  
desperately I seek their path  
A way so I cannot be outdone  
And to finish this search for the meaning"

**-To Live Is To Hide by Lacuna Coil-**

Hurley's POV

Hurley woke up. Not from a nightmare, and not from a loud noise. But because of the sun shining in through the crack of his tent flap. He sat up after grunting and then stood up. He walked out of his tent and grabbed a fruit in the near by pile.

After he ate he walked around. Not talking to people, but just walking around. Finally he saw her. The girl he'd been crushing on ever since he helped her make her tent. That Libby chick. He walked up behind her just in time to hear her say that she was bored.

"Well, you know, we figure a lot of things to do when you're stranded on an island for over 50 days," said a voice from behind her. She turned her head to see a chubby guy standing there in shorts, a blue shirt and sneakers. "Really?" she asked. "Like what?"

"Well, you know we've got backgammon, swimming, backgammon, and oh did I mention swimming?" he asked sitting down. Libby laughed. "You know, I like your laugh," he said. "Thanks. I like your smile," she said. "So… you know that Eko guy," said Hurley. "Yeah," she said looking down at her bag. "What's the jest on him?" he asked. Libby looked up at him and then answered. "Well, he's a minister for one. Very spiritual. We don't know much about him, but when we found something a lot like the hatch you have and we pulled out a bunch of stuff, the one this he noticed was a bible," she said. "He has a stick. He carves in it all the time. It's like scriptures and everything. He says he needs it to remember." Hurley just nodded.

"He's really nice, but very serious. Some of us, the tailies, thought that he had no heart at first. But I think and thought he does. I know he has feelings to. Well, anyway, he's very kind. That's the jest of what I know," she said.

"Oh, I'm Hurley by the way," said Hurley putting his hand out. "Libby," she said shaking it. Hurley smiled and so did she. "Hurley! Can you come and help us?" yelled Jack's voice. "Well, I'll see you later," she said. "Yeah, sure," said Hurley. "Bye," they both said.

He walked up to Jack to see him, Sayid, and Locke trying to raise a blue tarp apparently so everyone could be dry during rain, and also be warm. He figured that out by seeing the circle of stones underneath them. He grabbed part of the tarp and after a while of working, they finally got it up.

To make sure he didn't have to do much more work he headed toward the hatch.

Jack, Locke, and Sawyer had left a while back to go after Michael. He was apparently going after Walt.

He stepped inside the cold, air conditioned hatch and shivered. He was by himself for the most part. But he didn't come in here, just to make sure that he didn't have to work. But he also came in here because Jack told him to be there to push the button, reminding him of the horrible numbers, and that it was his shift.

He sat down and then the button started beeping. He put in the numbers and then clicked execute, moving away slowly. Suddenly he heard someone. He walked around the corner to see Charlie come in, closing the door behind him.

"Bloody bastard. I'm an idiot!" he said to himself.

He kicked the wall and then hopped around on one foot holding his other foot.

"Ow!" he yelled. "Dude… You okay?" asked Hurley "Yeah… yeah… I'm fine. I'm just a bloody idiot!" he said. "Why?" he asked. "Because I bloody freaking messed up and I'm a stupid asshole that won't stop bothering her," said Charlie. He was now just limping on one foot.

They sat down on chairs across from each other looking at records. "Cool. "So… what do you think about the tailies?" asked Hurley. "Eh… they're good," said Charlie. "What about that Libby chick? She's cute right?" asked Hurley. "Yeah… I guess. Hey… Do you think Claire's missing me yet?" he asked Hurley.

"Dude… it's been one day," said Hurley. 'Actually more like and hour,' thought Charlie.

The record player slowly played a song as they looked through more of the records.

"Well, I'm going to go," said Hurley.

"Alright. See yah Hurley," said Charlie.

His shift was over and the next person should be there soon. If they didn't get there in time Charlie should be able to put in the numbers and press the button.

He walked over to the beach and talked to random people.

Finally it grew dark, casting shadows everywhere by the moon.

He sat at one of the many fires and looked into it.

Suddenly a twig broke from inside the jungle and he stood up, walking over next to Libby.

Sawyer walked out covered in blood and then walked away; ignoring all the questions that flew at him about the body he was holding.

"What happened?" Libby asked him. "I don't know dude. But that was Kate," said Hurley.

"What happened?" asked Hurley. "It's alright," said Jack. "Kate was killed by the others, but everything is going to be alright," said Jack.

"Kate?" asked the voice of Sayid. "Yes, Kate," said Jack. "Just, go back to what you were doing," said Jack. Jack's voice was covered with emotion as he spoke but then he walked away as if nothing happened.

Hurley looked down at his feet and the sand and he felt Libby's eyes staring at him.

His head was filled with emotions. He had been pretty close to Kate, hanging out with her now and again.

And so he departed with everyone else, thinking of how she was so kind for a fugitive.

The days went by slowly. The funeral came and passed, and no one said much of anything to anyone really.

But everyone was still kind, no matter how bad they were feeling.

But he felt uneasy as he thought more about her. But he figured it was nothing. A mere figment of his imagination. But it wasn't. And something would happen soon. Something bad.

**A/N: Okay… the next chapter will be the author's note, explaining the plot and telling you about what should and could happen. After that the story will continue. But not with POV's… no… But with an actual STORY! YES! Well…. PLEASE review! Kate**


	15. Author's Note

**A/N: **Okay… This is my author's note before the plot begins. Now in the POV's there have been hints of something bad happening. Here's the plot.

**Plot: **Being plagued by nightmares and hallucinations, Jack tells himself that he's just upset over the death of Kate. But soon enough Sawyer starts to have them to. Diagnosing themselves with emotions of extraordinary heights, they soon realize that they are not the only ones that are being plagued. And then the others attack. What will happen? Read and mostly review to find out! Kate

**A/N: **Okay… so that was the plot. I hope that I'll get 20 chapters by next week (as I LOVE to type, especially for this story) or by two weeks. Please review telling me you want me to continue! **Kate**


	16. Nightmares

**A/N: Okay… This is it. This is the actual first chapter of the story…. Here we go… enjoy…. Review! Kate**

"Why don't you let me be?

Leave me alone

You start a fire inside

That I could never control

You wanna see a reaction?"

**-Stand Up by Trapt-**

_Running. That's what he was doing. He was running. It reminded him of a memory he wanted to forget. It reminded him of Kate. She would run from him, her emotions, everything._

_And when she was running, he was looking. Looking for her. And it drove him crazy trying to find her in the jungle. Because there were so many places to look._

_He continued to run, looking over his shoulder occasionally, but when he did, he would always wish he didn't. Because the figure that was chasing him would get closer, no matter how slow it was going, and no matter how fast he was running. That figure would always be about a hand apart from him. _

_And then he tripped. He tripped over a rock that was sticking out of the hard ground like it was meaning to trip him. And as he got up, he felt the cold hand of the person on his shoulder, holding him back. But the hold was gentle, soft. Familiar. _

_He turned his head and his eyes grew wide with terror when he saw who it was. It was…_

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

The alarms sounded as he sat up, eyes wide, his heart thumping loudly in his chest like he had really had that experience. He got out of bed and ran toward the computer. He had about three minutes left. 4 8 15 16 23 42. He hit execute and the numbers went back to one hundred and eight minutes.

He put his palms over his eyes and then moved them over his head as his eyes closed. He was sweating. And that hand was so realistic. As in the feeling. He could have sworn that he had felt that hand on his shoulder. It was so real. So alive.

He heard the hatch door open and then close as someone entered and then he saw Sawyer come in. "Mornin' doc. Came to change my band aids," said Sawyer. He was in a bit of a better mood then Jack would have expected. Especially since the girl he loved, Kate, just died not two weeks ago.

"Come over here," said Jack pointing to the room. "Well, you're not very happy. Somethin' wrong?" asked Sawyer in her southern accent. "Just a nightmare and the fact that you seem happy. Even after the death of Kate," said Jack sitting Sawyer down in a chair.

"Well…. Ruin my good attitude why don't yah. I was in a good mood and know you just-" started Sawyer. "Ruined it for you. I know," said Jack. "You sure you're okay doc?" asked Sawyer. "Yeah. I just had a nightmare that's all," said Jack.

He finished changing Sawyer's bandages and then gave him his pills before Sawyer walked out of the hatch. Jack slumped down into a chair and yet again covered his eyes with his hands. "You okay?" asked the voice of Ana Lucia. He removed his hands and looked at her. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a nightmare," he said. "Well… It's my shift now," she said (Sorry if that's wrong about her having a shift but in my story she took Kate's shift).

"Okay," said Jack getting up. "See yah," said Ana. "Alright," said Jack.

He walked out into the sun that shone down through the trees. He walked down the dirt path as he headed toward the beach. The smell of salt water and burning out fires wafted over him as he stepped onto the hot sand.

He walked towards Claire's tent and saw her sitting in the sand with Aaron. "hey Claire. You doing okay?" he asked. Snapping out of her thoughts she looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm great. Never been better,' she said standing up.

"You sure? You look a little… tired. Why don't I go and get Charlie to watch Aaron for a while so you can sleep," said Jack. "No! I mean… no… that's okay. I'm not tired. I just might look it," she said. "Alright. Well… if you need anything, just come and find me," said Jack walking away. "Okay," she said.

She sat back down in the sand, looking at Aaron with tired eyes. When she was this tired her eyes looked grey, even though they were blue. She inherited that from her mom.

Jack continued to walk around talking to people, asking if they needed anything. Then he passed by her tent. Kate's tent. He walked over toward the flap slowly and then moved it out of the way expecting to see Kate in there looking through her bag for her toy plane, but saw nothing.

He closed it slowly, disappointed at what he saw, and then started to walk slowly again. He kept on walking around and then passed by her grave. He walked up to it, noticing first, not the flowers, but the little toy plane in front of them.

He sat down at the foot of her grave and looked, obviously confused at what he saw. Who had known about how much she cared about that plane besides him.

"Well, I figured I aught to put it there, 'cause she loved that thing so damn much," said Sawyer accent behind him. "You put it there?" asked Jack turning around to see Sawyer. "Yes sir. I knew she loved it by the way she held it in her pocket all the time," said Sawyer walking forward.

"Well… I have to go," said Jack standing up. He thought Kate had told him about everything, but Sawyer had only known because of the way she kept that thing wit her 24/7. He stepped onto the path again walking slowly through the dirt, the sun shining down on him through small opening of trees. He stopped for a minute, taking his water bottle and taking a drink. He only put it down because he heard his name being called.

"Jack," said the voice.

"Jack," it said again.

It was a haunting voice, so familiar, but so different.

"Hello?" he asked. His mouth was dry so it was hard to speak. "Hello?" he asked again.

"Jack," said the voice. He turned around toward where it was coming from. He looked hard, squinting to make out the thing that was headed toward him and saw the face that was haunting his dreams and had been for about a week.

"Kate?" he asked.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I LOVE doing cliffhangers on you guys! Well… please review so I will want to continue! Kate **


	17. Pure Pressure

**A/N: Okay…. So before we start, I do not own lost, no matter how many times I wish upon the biggest, brightest, most shiniest star in the sky. I do however, own my VERY awesome plots! Read and review and enjoy! Kate**

"Darkness in front of me,

Looking out through a hole.

Tripping, wondering,

If we can see at all.

I dream about how it's going to end,

Approaching me quickly.

Leaving a life of fear,

I only want my mind to be clear."

**-Suicidal Dream by Silver Chair-**

"_Jack," said the voice._

"_Jack," it said again._

_It was a haunting voice, so familiar, but so different._

"_Hello?" he asked. His mouth was dry so it was hard to speak. "Hello?" he asked again._

"_Jack," said the voice. He turned around toward where it was coming from. He looked hard, squinting to make out the thing that was headed toward him and saw the face that was haunting his dreams and had been for about a week._

"_Kate?" he asked._

"Kate?" he asked.

"Jack," said Kate.

He rubbed his eyes and blinked and still she was there. "Kate?" he asked again dumbly.

"What are you doing here? You died," he said.

She just stared, a dazed look in her eyes. They were glassy, and blank. No emotion shone through them like they usually did.

She blinked and then turned around, walking away slowly. He was about to run after her when someone began to talk beside him, coming up the path.

"Well, if it ain't the ole doc. What'd you see? A boar?" asked Sawyer standing next to him.

Jack just continued to stare at the spot he last saw her.

Had that really been her?

"Doc," said Sawyer in his annoyed tone.

"What?" asked Jack snapping out of his gaze.

"What'd you see? It looks like you saw a damn ghost, if I didn't know better," said Sawyer. Jack's face was paper white, a shade that Sawyer rarely got to see on Jack.

"I guess you could say I did," said Jack starting to walk away.

"You saw a ghost?" asked Sawyer.

"Yeah. I saw a ghost," said Jack. He headed toward the hatch.

"Well, who was it?" asked Sawyer. He had always had an interest in ghost ever since he was a small boy. After his mother died he could always see her reflection in the blood stained window. It was of her smiling. Smiling at him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," said Jack plainly. He entered the hatch and Sawyer followed, closing the large door behind him. The sound of their footsteps echoed in the hall way.

"Try me," said Sawyer.

"Okay. I saw Kate," said Jack. He looked at Sawyer and saw the reaction. Pure amusement.

"No really. Who was it?" asked Sawyer.

"Sawyer. I saw Kate today, okay?" said Jack.

Sawyer's face fell as he saw the serious look on Jack's face. He really saw Kate? The woman who had just died not two weeks ago?

"So you REALLY saw her? No jokes?" asked Sawyer. He was still following Jack around, trying to get an answer, or an explanation of some sort. Because what that serious man in front of him was telling him was definitely impossible. No matter how much Sawyer wished it was true.

"Yeah. I saw her, and she walked away when you came up. Thanks a lot. I was about to get an answer from her and you just have to go barging in," said Jack.

"Well, sorry if that was my fault," said Sawyer briskly. "But it ain't my fault that she came around and started chatting with her so loved doc," said Sawyer.

"We weren't like that anymore. We got into a fight. She was going towards you when she was shot," said Jack.

"You two fought around five times a day, and always made up with in an hour past it," said Sawyer.

"Not this time," said Jack. "We weren't going to make up anytime soon," said Jack.

"What'd you fight about?" asked Sawyer.

Jack was about to answer him with a smart mouth comment like Sawyer would have done but was interrupted by the beeping of the alarm. Jack walked slowly into the room and saw Ana entering the codes.

Then all of the beeping stopped and then numbers went back to 108.

"Heard you saw Kate," said Ana.

"Yeah," said Jack.

"Where is she?" asked Ana in a harsh tone.

"Why? I don't know. It was her ghost. Remember, she's dead," said Jack.

"Because her name is Kate Austen. She's on the most wanted list all over America. She's wanted in several different states, including Iowa and California, also New York City. She's murdered more then five people, or they were on her account. She is also wanted in Australia and Fiji. That's why," said Ana quickly.

"You caught on really quick," said Sawyer in surprise.

"What. You already knew?" asked Ana. Her left hand was placed on her hip and her right hand dangled by her side. Her look was blank but her eyes shown the unmistaken look of shock.

"Yeah. She confessed," said Sawyer. The memory hurt as he remembered how bad he wanted on the raft so he forced her to tell the truth and be hated by everyone. But he was glad that he took the spot. Or else she would've been the one shot and partly paralyzed.

"She did?" asked Jack and Ana together.

"I thought she woulda told you at least Jack. But yeah. She confessed," said Sawyer.

"She was lying to everyone before though right? Someone had give her pure pressure right?" asked Ana.

Sawyer hesitated for a moment but then answered slowly.

"Yeah. Pure Pressure," said Sawyer.

"You did it didn't you?" asked Jack.

"A bubble burst and I wanted to be on that damn raft and I had found out earlier that day. So I gave her pure pressure. She just told everyone after a minute," said Sawyer.

"You son of a bitch," said Jack under his breath.

"You can't force someone to do things they don't want to Sawyer," said Jack more loudly now.

"I didn't mean to. Well, actually I did, but I didn't mean to hurt her. I expected her to make me tell everyone," said Sawyer.

"Pure pressure," muttered Ana.

Sawyer and Jack had almost completely forgotten that she was even there. She had startled them out of their staring contest and they both looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," they both said. They both walked away, both in separate directions.

Something soon would happen. It would happen in the day of darkness. When the sky would cry and wail. And it would happen soon.

**A/N: Okay… so those last lines gives you a bit of a hint when the next thing is going to happen. When darkness covers the light. Hint, hint, hint… well… please review! Kate **


	18. Green Message

**A/N: Okay… my goal is to have 30 or more review for the next to two chapters… By chapter 20…. So PLEASE REVIEW LIKE CRAP! Thanks a bunch! Kate**

"This could be the last time, you will  
Stand by my side  
I can feel my soul it's bleeding, will you fly  
With me this evening  
Sober mind time now is gone, they carved my  
Body not of stone  
A pretty maze emptiness, I've said the hell  
With all the rest."

**-Stand By My Side by 3 Doors Down-**

"_Pure pressure," muttered Ana._

_Sawyer and Jack had almost completely forgotten that she was even there. She had startled them out of their staring contest and they both looked at her._

"_What?" she asked._

"_Nothing," they both said. They both walked away, both in separate directions._

_Something soon would happen. It would happen in the day of darkness. When the sky would cry and wail. And it would happen soon._

Sawyer stepped out into the surrounding of trees and sand as he came from his tent. It was so lonely with out Kate to bug. He didn't want to hang out with anyone else, especially the doc.

He hated the thought that she was gone and Jacko got to see her ghost and not him.

Though seeing her ghost would be quiet scary, even for him, he wanted to see her face again, without the blood on her face and hands and shirt and everywhere else.

The image of her eyes showing pain of a slow death and the blood pouring out and mixing with the blood that spilled freely now filled his mind and he closed his eyes moving his head to one side slowly.

"Something wrong Sawyer?" asked a voice from behind him.

"Nope mamacita. Everything's just fine," said Sawyer turning around to see Ana standing beside his tent.

"Sure? I could've sworn I saw a hint of anger. Wanna go kill that guy that killed that Kate girl?" asked Ana.

"Yeah," said Sawyer.

"Well, I'll leave you then," said Ana turning around and walking away.

Sawyer stared after her in confusion. Did she say to go and kill him. No, he wouldn't. But he wanted to. He wouldn't because he knew that Kate wouldn't want him to.

The day started to slowly go by and clouds moved in, trembling with tears that poured from the heavens and wailing with thunder and lightning from the souls that were so long ignored.

Sawyer just walked through the jungle toward the hatch for his shift. He still had about ten minutes and he was about halfway there, which would only take him five minutes, he stopped for a minute, the mud sticking to his boots, he sat down for a minute on a nearby log, taking his water bottle from his pack and uncapping it, taking a few swigs before recapping it and putting it back.

"Eight minutes left," he muttered to himself.

"Sawyer," said a voice. It didn't sound to familiar, but did at the same time.

"What?" he said.

"Sawyer," said the voice. It was a lot louder this time.

"What!" he said. He was obviously annoyed.

He turned and did a double check to make sure his eyes weren't playing with him.

"Kate?" he asked.

"Freckles?" he asked standing up now.

Her face was covered with blood and raindrops, maybe some even tears.

Her eyes showed no emotion at all, though she was in pain.

"Why did you let them kill me Sawyer?" she asked.

"Wha- Hold on freckles. I didn't let them kill you. It was the doc… How is this even possible?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked, sort of yelling in a way. The rain poured down her face and her hair, but not removing a bit of what looked like fresh blood covering her face, arms, torso, shoulders, neck and a whole lot more.

"WHY!" she now yelled.

"Freckles. You have to ask the doc if you want a decent answer," he said.

She cried out a loud, harsh sob and then disappeared when he blinked.

"Hold shit! Three minutes!" he said.

He ran and made it just in time.

"Bout time," said the voice of Ana Lucia. "I was about to leave and let the whole damn island blow up."

"Ha Ha. Very funny chickie," said Sawyer.

"I see it's raining," said Ana looking at his dripping figure.

"Raining a river," he said.

"Well, you could have at least wiped your shoes before coming in. After all, I have cleaning duty today," said Ana looking at the muddy tracks behind him.

"You're welcome," said Sawyer smiling mockingly and sitting in the desk chair in front of the computer.

"Yeah well-," started Ana before the beeping started again.

Sawyer turned around and typed in the numbers before turning back around to see no one there.

"That chick is weird, even for me," said Sawyer turning back around.

Time passed and passed and he continued to enter the code. Finally he entered execute and the numbers went back to 108.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment and then opened them when he heard a beeping. "Come on, I just entered this-," started Sawyer.

But it wasn't the alarm. It was the computer. A message in green font asking if someone was there. And he didn't know what to do.

**A/N: Okay…. So that was shorter then the last one… deal… Well I had to hurry anyway… Review! Kate**


	19. Beeping

**A/N: Hey guys…. Well, I hope you liked the last chapter in which took me forever since I got a demanding new job! (Yay me!) So it was hard writing this one to. Read and review! Kate**

"Coming back with hard related memories

Holding back what I really see

Picturing the perfect image

Destroying all of our fate

Keeping us back on the tide line

Never thought I could make up my mind."

**-My Mind by ME-**

_He closed his eyes for a brief moment and then opened them when he heard a beeping. "Come on, I just entered this-," started Sawyer. _

_But it wasn't the alarm. It was the computer. A message in green font asking if someone was there. And he didn't know what to do._

"Jack," said Sawyer's voice from inside the computer room. His voice sounded urgent.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Look," was all Sawyer said as he pointed at the computer screen.

"What's there to look at?" asked Jack.

"Just look doc," said Sawyer in his pissed off tone.

Jack looked at Sawyer really quickly and then moved toward the computer where he started to hear a beeping. He looked up at the numbers and it read 10 minutes. He looked down at the computer screen and saw what Sawyer was talking about.

'Anyone there?' asked the message in green.

"Well. Do you think we should answer?" asked Sawyer.

"No," said Jack. He stood up straight and then moved toward his medical items.

"I need to change your bandages," said Jack.

Sawyer walked over to a chair and sat down as Jack changed his bandages quickly. Before Jack left he gave Sawyer some antibiotics.

"Wait doc. What do… hallucinations mean in the science field?" asked Sawyer.

Jack turned around and looked at him for a moment before answering.

"Usually dehydration and or lack of sleep. Why? Are _you _having hallucinations?" asked Jack walking back towards Sawyer.

"Yeah. I saw Kate in the jungle. And she asked me why _I _let them kill her. She got all pissy at me and screamed. I don't know if I'm just sick or what," said Sawyer.

"You saw Kate?" asked Jack.

"Yeah," said Sawyer.

"I guess we both are pretty emotional over Kate dying. I mean…. We were closest to her. I guess that it's our emotions that are causing these hallucinations. Just try and take it easy," said Jack walking off.

"Yeah, easy," said Sawyer sitting down in front of the computer.

Jack walked around the camp, talking to random people and checking up on others.

He hoped that no one else was seeing Kate or that would mean something BIG. She could be alive, or haunting them or worse…. He couldn't answer what was worse just yet but he was thinking and in his thoughts he bumped into something, or might he say someone, and he fell down along with the other person.

"Hey! Watch where you're going," said the voice. The voice of a woman

"Sorry," he said. Standing up not looking at the woman yet.

"Oh Jack. I'm sorry," said Ana's voice.

"Oh hi…. Um… I'm sorry… I have to go," he said.

He dodged the questioned look she sent him and headed off still, looking for a way to forget. No matter how much he didn't want to.

That beeping was getting on his last nerves.

The message was still there, waiting for a reply.

'Anyone there?' it asked.

Finally he sat forward and typed in something.

'Who's there?' he asked.

'Kate' it said.

"Freckles?" he asked.

**A/N: Okay…. So it was JUST three pages… deal… but the next chapter will be about Ana Lucia…. I hate doing her but it's part of the story so…. Read and review! Kate**


	20. Hallucinations

**A/N: Okay…. I know the last chapter was a cliffhanger, but I had to do it… I absolutely LOVE to freak you guys out…. Okay… read and review PLEASE! Kate**

"I already told you, that falling is easy

It's getting back up that becomes the problem

Becomes the problem  
If you don't believe that you can find a way out

You become the problem

Become the problem."

**-Falling by Staind-**

_That beeping was getting on his last nerves._

_The message was still there, waiting for a reply._

_'Anyone there?' it asked._

_Finally he sat forward and typed in something._

_'Who's there?' he asked._

_'Kate' it said._

_"Freckles?" he asked._

* * *

She was always blaming other people for her problems. It didn't matter what, she always did. 

Unless it was a kid. She couldn't stand to see kids hurt, emotionally or physically.

She couldn't stand it because of her problems.

She always had a problem. No matter what the situation was.

First her problem was the crash, leaving her to take care of everyone as the leader.

Then it was Eko. He always tried to understand her and it sometimes ticked her off.

Then there were the others. Taking some of them, first taking 5 people and then taking 9.

Then there was that southern guy named Sawyer, that Korean guy named Jin, and that African-American guy named Michael.

Then there was traveling to the other side of the island to find the other camp.

Then there was killing that blond girl they called 'Shannon.'

It was always a problem or always her fault. No matter what.

And she hated being blamed for everything bad that happened.

But that was just what she felt and her opinion. No one else's.

But they all had opinions on who or what people were like. But most of the time they were wrong.

But everybody had problems, no matter how much they hated it.

And no matter how many there were.

And when they came to this camp, she wasn't the leader anymore.

She was the follower. Like she had wanted to be.

She trekked through the jungle, a gun in the waist band of her jeans.

She always carried it around, just in case one of the others decided that she was the next one to go.

She walked the trail, before disappearing into the band of trees next to her.

She wanted to see what was around, see if there was anything that was worth while.

Besides, her next shift was about three hours away and there was nothing better to do.

She kept on walking, looking back occasionally looking back at the trail that she had purposefully left.

She kneeled down on her knees, resting for a moment.

She didn't know why she was so tired all of the sudden except the fact that she much further out then she had anticipated. And also the fact that she didn't get much sleep last night from her sore back and the horrible make shift bed.

She caught her breath quickly standing back up, only to hear a crack.

A crack that was a lot like a twig breaking.

Her hand quickly traveled to the gun's handle that pressed against her back and looked around.

"Who's there!" she said sorely.

She didn't sound as serious as she wanted.

"Who's there!" she said louder this time.

Still no answer.

She pulled the gun from her waist band, hoping it would scare who ever it was off.

Then another twig breaking, sounded behind her.

"Show your self!" she yelled.

_That was real great, Ana, _she thought.

The wind picked up and the rumbling of distant thunder could be heard.

She looked up through a crack in the trees and saw dark clouds hovering above her.

Not just a minute ago the sky was clear and bright.

Then another twig, only closer.

"Who's there?" she screamed over the wind.

Her black hair whipped around her face in the wind as she pointed the gun at a figure that was inching it's self closer to her.

As it came into the dim light, a face became clearer.

The face was that of the wanted poster, that had been posted all over the news and the police stations on the 'Most Wanted' boards.

"Kate Austen?" she asked.

"Ana Lucia," said Kate.

"I've seen you somewhere else…" said Ana Lucia.

She closed her eyes slightly, trying to think of where else it was besides the wanted poster.

"Perhaps Iowa? Where I use to live?" asked Ana to no one particular.

"Old childhood friend. Remember me now? I was the girl with the abusive father? The reason you wanted to become a cop. So that you could protect innocent children like I was," said Kate.

Ana noticed now the dried blood on her face, and the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

The blood had been there when they had buried her. Maybe her ghost was trying a make a point. Maybe her ghost wanted to explain. Or maybe that wasn't her ghost at all. Maybe she was real.

"Katie?" she asked pointing her gun downward.

"Ana," said Kate.

"Oh my god….. That's what happened to you. That's why you looked so familiar. Besides the fact that your face was posted everywhere in the police stations," said Ana.

"Your dad also worked for the army right?" she asked.

"Yes," said Kate.

"I worked with him before the crash and I resigned. He's doing well you know. He misses you," said Ana.

Kate smiled slightly, something she never expected to see come at her. Especially from Kate.

"I thought you had moved somewhere else. Like on your dad's business accord. I thought your mom had given you to him," said Ana.

"No. My mom wouldn't give me up. You moved away before I could say goodbye. And then Tom became my only friend. But I'm still a murderer… his murderer," said Kate looking down at the gun held in Ana Lucia's hand.

"You killed Tom?" asked Ana pointing the gun upward at her face again.

"No. I would never. It was on my account. Police like yourself are the ones that killed him! I would never!" said Kate now.

_She's still a murderer, _she thought. _And always will be._

"You did!" yelled Ana.

Ana closed her eyes, trying to take it all in. Katie, the young girl she had known, killed their best friend.

She opened her eyes because of the rain pouring down on her bear arms.

"Until next time," said Kate.

Ana blinked in the rain and then saw nothing but trees, fog, and rain.

Ana looked around confused.

Where had she gone?

She looked around still confused and then walked towards the path.

She had to find Jack and get a diagnosis.

She walked towards the hatch. It was his shift. He would be there. She hoped.

She entered the hatch, wiping her feet on the rug that they had placed there, and then walked in. She saw the computer and then numbers where at 38 minutes.

She walked around looking in all of the rooms and finally found Jack sitting in a chair looking at a book. But he was looking at the cover.

"Jack?" she asked walking in slowly, trying to startle him.

Jack looked up, a little surprised, and then looked at her with a questioning look. She looked as though she had seen a ghost.

"Yeah?" asked Jack. He put the book down on the table next to him and stood up.

"What's the diagnosis for having hallucinations?" she asked.

Jack just stared at her for a moment and then answered slowly.

"Most likely lack of rest… why?" asked Jack.

"I just had a long conversation with someone who is dead," said Ana sitting down.

"Who?" asked Jack.

"Kate," said Ana.

Jack's face went white, looking at her with confused eyes.

"You saw Kate too?" he asked.

"What? You saying you saw her before too?" asked Ana.

"Yeah. Sawyer and me," said Jack sitting down in the chair across from her.

"Well, that doesn't explain anything. You two loved her, and I hated her. Why me?" she asked.

"I think we need to find out if she's really dead," said Jack.

Ana looked up at him, wondering what he had in mind. His eyes said it all.

They were going to dig.

**A/N: Okay… I know that's a cliffhanger but you should be happy because that chapter was…. FIVE PAGES LONG! THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN!" So be happy and rejoice! Read and MOSTLY review! Kate**

**P.S. My goal is to get about 25 chapters by Saturday next week if not more and to get 35-40 reviews so help me out people! Kate**


	21. Names

**A/N: Okay….. I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I have a new story and everything and I wanted to update that one to the third chapter so here you go my biggest fans! Oh and look out for a new one shot that I'm currently writing named Sober. And I have a new one shot out called Incomplete so read and review! Kate**

"Can't find the answers  
I've been crawling on my knees  
Looking for anything  
To keep me from drowning  
Promises have been turned to lies  
Can't even be honest inside  
Now I'm running backward  
Watching my life wave me goodbye."

**-Running Blind by Godsmack-**

"_I think we need to find out if she's really dead," said Jack._

_Ana looked up at him, wondering what he had in mind. His eyes said it all. _

_They were going to dig._

* * *

Jack, And, and Sawyer moved towards the graves with shovels in hand as they walked towards Kate's cross. They didn't want to disturb it, at least Jack and Sawyer, but they knew they had to.

They looked at the grave for a minute and then Jack put his shovel into the soft dirt. Sawyer and Ana followed in different parts of the grave.

The ground was soft and moist, perfect for digging.

They continued to dig until Claire came over, and that's when Jack stopped for a minute.

"What are you three doing to Kate's grave?" asked Claire going frantic, Aaron in her arms.

"We have to make sure she's still there," said Ana.

Claire just stared dumbfounded for a moment before answering to that.

"What?" she asked looking at the grave and then at Ana.

"Some of us saw Kate and so now that the number of people seeing her is over two and one of us didn't really like and know Kate we have to find out why we saw her," said Jack.

Claire looked as though she was going to say something before Sawyer uncovered the blue tarp from dirt.

"There's nothing in it. It's empty," said Sawyer.

"Then…. She's alive," said Jack breathlessly.

"What!" said Claire.

"She's alive," said Jack again, more profoundly.

"What the hell?" said Sawyer, one hand leaning him on his shovel and the other on his face.

"Well…. We need to find out why and how," said Ana now.

"How do you expect to do that?" asked Jack looking at Ana with squinted eyes, to block out the sun but mostly to block tears of relief to stop from flowing down his cheeks.

"Ask them," said Ana.

Jack just stared at her for a minute before realizing what she meant.

* * *

A storm had brewed in between the time of the trio digging up Kate's grave to the time that they left.

Thunder was rolling in the large bellies if the cloud and lightning was flashing out into the distance of the sea.

The rain had started to spatter down in small droplets and then changed into large fat tears that broke at the foot, breaking into a million shattered pieces.

To Jack all he could see was rain pouring down but heard nothing as he ran through the jungle trying to find any sign of Kate.

Sawyer and Ana were close behind, trying to keep up with the man.

Ever since he had found out that she was alive he had wanted to find her, to hold her, and to say sorry.

Say sorry for everything he'd ever done to hurt her or make her mad, but now he knew that just on instinct that he would be a lot more overly protective.

Especially since she's alive and he thought he would never see her again.

He continued to run as he looked for any sight of the love of his life.

He had just realized that she was the love of his life, and he thought it was really too late.

If he couldn't find her or they found her and she was dead… really dead, his life would wave him goodbye as he walked through the back door.

If she wasn't alive, then there was no point in living for him and/or Sawyer. Of course Sawyer didn't REALLY love her. He just wanted her to think that he did.

After all he had hurt her so many times; it was hard to count them all.

But the time he had hurt her worst was when he blurted out her secret because he was mad. That was the worst.

Jack could just see the scene. People staring at her like she had just done some horrible thing in front of them and as though they knew the whole story of her life.

They barely knew a fraction of the story.

And so did he. But that didn't matter now. He had to find Kate, no matter what it took.

* * *

Claire's blonde hair whipped in the wind as she sat under her tent holding Aaron.

When that last loud clap of thunder had come up he had woken and had started to get fussy.

"Shhh," she whispered to him.

Her thoughts popped back to what had happen just a while back.

Kate was alive, she thought. Kate IS alive. She was just dead about two weeks ago, and now she's alive!

"Aaron it's alright honey," she said.

"What's up with him?" asked Locke coming into her tent.

She smiled up at him and then down at Aaron.

"I don't know. He just won't calm down," said Claire.

"Have you tried swaddling him?" asked Locke.

"Yes. He's not tired, not hungry, his diaper is fine, he doesn't need to be burped, you know what… I bet he's teething," said Claire looking horrified.

"No, I don't think he's teething yet," said Locke with a chuckle.

"Sometimes I wish I had a binkie to give to him," said Claire.

"Yeah, I know. This island is getting on everyone's last nerves," said Locke.

"It's getting on Jack's last nerves especially," said Claire looking at Locke and then at Aaron.

"Yeah, well, being the only doctor on an island would be pretty hard. And then being the leader as well. Having to stitch up a deep wound, having to clean up a dead body of the one you love," said Locke.

"Can you keep a secret?" asked Claire.

Locke just looked at her for a moment before answering.

"Sure," he said.

* * *

Jack ran still through the jungle, the other two at his heels.

He ran as fast as he possibly could, wanting to find her.

But if the others still had her, there'd be no real chance of getting her back unless they gave her back which was highly unlikely.

Nothing looked familiar, so they were in a new part of the jungle by now.

Good. They would have to go into new areas before they would possibly find her.

If they could find her.

Is mind was going back to IF and never saying WILL. It wasn't saying 'we WILL find Kate' it was saying 'IF we find Kate.'

His doubts were getting the better of him but he continued to run as fast as he could.

"Kate!" he yelled.

"Kate!" he heard his echo.

Great, if they were near the others then they would have heard him.

But that didn't matter. What matter was getting Kate back.

But if they heard that and still had her, then they would take her with them.

This was getting on his last nerves. He couldn't find her and it was aggravating him. .

* * *

"Oi, Hurley," said Charlie running up to Hurley in the caves.

"Yeah man," said Hurley looking up at him.

"Do you know where Jack is?" he asked.

"No man. He hasn't come back," he said again.

"Well, is anyone in the hatch?" asked Charlie looking scared all of the sudden.

"Well, it's Ana Lucia's duty but she might want a break," said Hurley getting up.

"Want to head with me to hatch?" asked Hurley.

"Sure man. It's not like I have anything better to do," said Charlie.

"So what's up with you and Claire dude? You guys kiss and make up?" asked Hurley.

"I wish. She won't even talk to me. I mean she talks to me, but when she does she tells me to go away in those words," said Charlie.

"That's tough dude," said Hurley.

"So what's up with you and that girl… What's her name… uh… Li.. Li.." said Charlie.

"Libby," said Hurley.

"That's it! Libby! So what's up with you and Libby? I've seen some flirting going on with you," said Charlie.

Hurley smiled at the thought. HE was flirting with a hot chick. And he thought she was starting to like him too.

"Oh nothing much. Few flirting comments here and there. A kiss maybe…" said Hurley.

"A kiss! Hurley, man, either you're going way to fast or I'm going WAY to slow. A KISS!" asked Charlie.

"Mind you I said a kiss MAYBE! There was no kiss YET," said Hurley. "Notice I said YET!"

Charlie just stared at him for a minute and then thwacked him upside the head.

"Hey dude! What was that for!" asked Hurley rubbing the back of his head.

"For lying to me!" said Charlie.

"Yeah, well I bet that's what Claire wanted to do to you when you lied to her. And you still do," said Hurley.

Charlie repeated those words in his head a few times and then shook it off.

"Man that hurt," said Hurley.

"Good," said Charlie.

They entered the hatch and listened to the beeping of the button for a moment and when it didn't stop they ran towards the computer, fighting to enter the numbers.

It was on ten seconds.

"Oh crap," said Hurley.

"4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42!" said Hurley quickly.

The numbers went back to their original state as 108 minutes.

"Damn it that was close," said Hurley sitting back in the chair.

"Why isn't Ana here?" asked Charlie looking around.

"Ana! Ana you here?" yelled Charlie looking into different rooms.

"Hurley, come in here!" yelled Charlie.

Hurley ran towards Charlie and looked down.

"Dude," said Hurley.

There was Ana Lucia, unconscious and bleeding from a small gash on her forehead.

* * *

Ana Lucia followed Jack through the jungle as the rain stopped.

It had been about an hour since they had been out.

"Jack, shouldn't we head back?" asked Ana.

"No, we shouldn't Ana. We have to find Kate," said Jack.

"If I knew better, I'd say you were in love with the bitch," said Ana.

"Ana, this is a living being that we can save. If we save her, she'll be another person that lives on my account. Not another one who dies," said Jack turning around to meet her gaze.

"And if you save her that's just another mouth to feed, another person to heal, another person to lead, another person-" said Ana before Jack interrupted.

"But still she will be alive," said Jack.

"Since when do you not care Ana? You were a cop. I know you hated her, but you were a cop. You're supposed to care," said Jack.

"Now if you don't mind, I have to look for Kate," said Jack turning around and starting to run.

"Kate!" Ana heard him yell.

"My name's not Ana," said the girl before following him.

-LOST-

**A/N: CLIFFIE! LOL... Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while… It's just juggling my job, my social life, my love life, my family(mom, dad, aunts, uncles, ect.) AND my job on fan fiction (concerning my fans! Hey guys! Love yah!) it's been quiet hard… But anyway, review please! Kate**


	22. Hopefully

**A/N: Okay…. Here's chapter 21 of Gunfire In The Night! But before we get to the good stuff I'd like to thank some people and give some shout outs, ect.**

**Okay. I'd like to thank ALL of my fans, hey ya'll, and I'd like to thank you SO**

**Much for reading! I enjoy writing this story and all of my others SO much! **

**Thank you for supporting me! Kate**

**Okay… now that that's over we can get to the good stuff… Read and review! That's all I ask… and you're support! Don't forget to tell your friends and fans about me! Oh and the next few chapters (including this one) will be a bit confusing if you haven't read chapter 21(I don't see why you wouldn't have, especially since that was like the best chapter I've EVER don't) so MAKE SURE YOU'VE READ CHAPTER 21! And feel free to ask me ANY questions you have! Kate**

"Holding on has never been so hard

And the horizon I see has never been so far

Away

I can't hold on to the string that's breaking

Any longer

I'm letting go again."

**-Letting Go Again by ME-**

-Recently On LOST-

"What are you three doing to Kate's grave?" asked Claire going frantic, Aaron in her arms.

"We have to make sure she's still there," said Ana.

Claire just stared dumbfounded for a moment before answering to that.

"What?" she asked looking at the grave and then at Ana.

"Some of us saw Kate and so now that the number of people seeing her is over two and one of us didn't really like and know Kate we have to find out why we saw her," said Jack.

Claire looked as though she was going to say something before Sawyer uncovered the blue tarp from dirt.

"There's nothing in it. It's empty," said Sawyer.

"Then…. She's alive," said Jack breathlessly.

"She's alive," said Jack again, more profoundly.

"What the hell?" said Sawyer, one hand leaning him on his shovel and the other on his face.

"Well…. We need to find out why and how," said Ana now.

"How do you expect to do that?" asked Jack looking at Ana with squinted eyes, to block out the sun but mostly to block tears of relief to stop from flowing down his cheeks.

"Ask them," said Ana.

* * *

"Yeah, I know. This island is getting on everyone's last nerves," said Locke.

"It's getting on Jack's last nerves especially," said Claire looking at Locke and then at Aaron.

"Yeah, well, being the only doctor on an island would be pretty hard. And then being the leader as well. Having to stitch up a deep wound, having to clean up a dead body of the one you love," said Locke.

"Can you keep a secret?" asked Claire.

Locke just looked at her for a moment before answering.

"Sure," he said.

* * *

They entered the hatch and listened to the beeping of the button for a moment and when it didn't stop they ran towards the computer, fighting to enter the numbers.

It was on ten seconds.

"Oh crap," said Hurley.

"4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42!" said Hurley quickly.

The numbers went back to their original state as 108 minutes.

"Damn it that was close," said Hurley sitting back in the chair.

"Why isn't Ana here?" asked Charlie looking around.

"Ana! Ana you here?" yelled Charlie looking into different rooms.

"Hurley, come in here!" yelled Charlie.

Hurley ran towards Charlie and looked down.

"Dude," said Hurley.

There was Ana Lucia, unconscious and bleeding from a small gash on her forehead.

* * *

"Ana, this is a living being that we can save. If we save her, she'll be another person that lives on my account. Not another one who dies," said Jack turning around to meet her gaze.

"And if you save her that's just another mouth to feed, another person to heal, another person to lead, another person-" said Ana before Jack interrupted.

"But still she will be alive," said Jack.

"Since when do you not care Ana? You were a cop. I know you hated her, but you were a cop. You're supposed to care," said Jack.

"Now if you don't mind, I have to look for Kate," said Jack turning around and starting to run.

"Kate!" Ana heard him yell.

"My name's not Ana," said the girl before following him.

* * *

**LOST**

"Where's Jack!" someone yelled running through the caves frantically.

"Jack!" screamed the voice.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" asked Sayid's voice.

Sayid grabbed hold of Charlie's arms, forcing him to stop in his tracks, causing him to jerk forward a bit.

"What's wrong?" repeated Sayid.

"We need Jack in the hatch… There's… It's…" said Charlie through breaths.

"Try and catch your breath first," said Sayid.

People were looking at Charlie like he was a mad maniac coming to kill them all and they didn't know their fate yet.

It was darker now, fires glowing in the coldness of the caves, orange light cascading off the walls.

"Okay… now tell me what happened," said Sayid.

"We need Jack in the hatch," started Charlie.

"I think we all know that part. What else is wrong? Why do you need him?" asked Sayid.

"It's… someone's gotten hurt," said Charlie.

"Who?" asked Sayid, his face changing to immediate concern.

"Ana Lucia. She has a bad gash on her forehead and she's bleeding badly. Hurley's in the hatch now applying pressure to the wound with a towel but I'm not sure how long he'll last. After all, when I left his face was turning a bit greenish," said Charlie.

"Let's go," said Sayid.

* * *

The darkness covered them through the trees as Sawyer, Jack and Ana walked through the jungle. The now almost gone shadows of the trees edged over them in the last amount of sunlight that was left.

The darkness was starting to get darker and darker as they got further into the jungle.

He didn't recognize anything, which to some point was good, but to another point, it was bad.

What was he thinking going out here without Locke to help take them back to camp if necessary or going without certain medical supplies.

But Ana had been so intent on getting out of there, so intent on leaving the area to go and find the others.

'Probably to get some of the tailies back,' he thought silently to himself as he looked into the dark forest ahead.

But still, the reason they didn't do all of this stuff to prepare for the journey that they were now taking all added up to Ana and his fear of Kate's real death.

And it was weird how suddenly he felt that he HAD to get her back. How he HAD to bring her back, alive, with no questions asked.

And he new it was weird that it all was brought back to Ana and how she had wanted so hastily to leave the beach and head into the forest of darkness and hell.

But he could imagine her worry for her people and the ones he knew.

He knew her worry for the people that remained with the others.

He knew because of Michael.

Taking off so suddenly and running into danger. How could Michael have been so stupid?

But then his mind flipped back to Kate. And how she must be feeling right now. Or in what condition she might be in that very moment.

His stomach gave a lurch as he thought about it.

The image of Kate, bleeding to death, crying out for help, being beaten by the bastards that had her. It made him want to punch and kick and scream and cry all at once.

But he knew he couldn't.

But then he realized something.

Worst case scenario was that she was dead. And that WAS the worst case scenario. Because that meant that she would be gone.

And that thought scared him.

* * *

"So what you've just told me is what happened this morning when you were taking Aaron," Locke pointed to the crib that Aaron was sleeping soundly in, "for a walk?"

Claire sighed and nodded, trying to take away the tears of joy and fear that had formed in her eyes as she had told him the story.

"And so Jack went with Sawyer and Ana to find Kate. And Kate is alive?" asked Locke.

"Yeah," said Claire, her voice cracked.

"I see… Why didn't they come and tell me? I would have been happy to help," said Locke.

"Jack, Sawyer and surprisingly Ana wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible after Ana told them that the way they could find out why she's still alive is by asking 'Them'. I just wonder why she wants to face 'Them' and help when she doesn't even like Kate. It's just all confusing," said Claire.

"Wait. You say Ana's with them?" asked Locke suddenly.

Claire looked at him, shocked and then answered slowly.

"Yeah. Wait, why are you so jumpy now that you realized that Ana's with them?" asked Claire.

"Because it's her duty now in the hatch. It had been for a while," said Locke.

"Excuse me," he said standing up and walking away quickly.

* * *

"Do you know what happened to her?" asked Sayid as him and Charlie walked into the hatch, their footsteps echoing off the walls and the ceiling.

"No man. We just found her lying here. We found her only because the computer was beeping and it didn't stop. Then after Hurley entered the numbers and made the numbers go back to 108 I walked around looked for Ana. Then I found her in here," said Charlie pointing to Ana's body that was lying on the floor, in a small pool of blood.

Sayid quickly knelt down and applied pressure on the wound for Hurley who had just passed out as he had removed Hurley's hand.

"How long has she been here?" asked Sayid.

"I don't know man. We just came in to see if anyone was in here, obviously to see if Ana was in here, and then we found her. We're not sure," said Charlie down by Hurley trying to wake him up.

"Oh, man," said Hurley softly rolling over onto his back.

"Oi man, you okay?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah. I just had the weirdest dream. We went into the hatch and I had to enter the numbers because Ana was knocked out unconscious on the floor bleeding from a gash and you ran to get Sayid and I had to apply pressure to the wound and then I passed out. Crazy dream huh?" asked Hurley, his eyes still closed.

"Yeah. Crazy. Um, Hurley. Why did you think that was a dream?" asked Charlie.

Hurley's eyes popped open as he sat up quickly looking at Ana.

"Ah!" he yelped, jumping backward.

"It wasn't a dream!" yelled Hurley.

His face was turning that shade of green again and he ran to the bathroom, closing the doors and Sayid and Charlie could hear the sound of him puking into the toilet.

Sayid turned his attention back to Ana when he heard her moan.

His eyes began to flutter open and squinting in the light.

"Ana, are you alright?" asked Sayid.

"I have a head ache. A BIG one," she said.

"I can explain that. You have a large cut on your forehead," said Sayid, "And from what I can tell, you had a fist fight with someone before this injury occurred."

"I did have a fist fight," said Ana.

"With who?" asked Sayid.

"I don't remember," said Ana looking at Sayid.

* * *

Jack continued to walk, no matter how much Sawyer was bugging him and no matter how many sighs and grunts him and Ana made.

Finally Sawyer got on his last nerve. Not like that was anything new.

"Sawyer, will you PLEASE shut up?" asked Jack turning around.

"Well, it would help if I could sit down for one damn minute!" said Sawyer.

Jack was about to punch Sawyer before Ana got in between them.

"Will you two PLEASE stop fighting? You guys are acting like two nerds in middle school fighting over a girl who doesn't even know you exist," said Ana.

"Well I sure hope I LOOK better then a nerd," said Sawyer.

"Nope," said Ana with a smirk.

Jack grunted to get their attention and then started to talk.

"Okay, one minute," he said.

"One damn minute?" asked Sawyer.

"You asked for 'One Damn Minute'," said Jack.

"Fine,' said Sawyer sitting down and taking his water bottle out of his pack.

"You brought water? And your pack?" asked Ana.

"Yeah. You want some?" asked Sawyer.

"It would be nice, yeah," said Ana.

Sawyer sighed and handed her the water bottle in which she rank from quickly, handing it back to him as he closed it.

"What else you got in there?" she asked.

"Junk mostly. But this," he said holding up a gun, "Is the best part of this thing."

She looked at it and then stood up.

"Did you give Jack one to?" she asked.

"No. He doesn't deserve one," said Sawyer looking at Jack who was standing, looking into the darkness of the jungle ahead.

"Oh and you do?" asked Ana.

"You gotta remember Rambina, I have the stash hidden away from everyone," said Sawyer.

Ana looked at him hesitantly and then looked away at Jack.

"We need to leave now," said Jack walking over to them

"That was more like a minute and a half,' said Sawyer.

Jacks face just frowned at him.

"Shouldn't we have some flashlights or something?" asked Ana.

"Good idea Ana," said Jack.

After a moment Jack gave them each a torch.

"Now let's go," he said walking off.

* * *

"Ana, you have to remember what else they did to you," said Sayid after he helped her up and bandaged her wound.

"I don't, okay?" said Ana.

"Guys! I- Ana, what are you doing here? I thought you left to look for Kate with Sawyer and Jack," said Locke walking up to them.

"No. I was on duty. Someone attacked me," said Ana.

"I can see that," said Locke looking at her bandage.

"Then who's with Jack and Sawyer?" asked Locke.

"I don't know," said Ana closing her eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Locke looking at her.

"I'm just so exhausted," she said softly.

"You should lay down then," said Sayid.

She nodded and walked over to the bed and layed down, closing her eyes and falling asleep in a matter of minutes.

"Who's with Sawyer and Jack?" asked Sayid looking at Locke.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling that it's a bad thing. Probably one of them," said Locke.

"You think so?" asked Sayid.

"It's a possibility," said Locke.

Sayid just stared for a moment before looking away.

"I sure hope not," said Sayid.

Ana continued to stare at the gun that Sawyer was holding. It made her nerves pop to know that he had a gun and could shoot her at anytime.

After a while she looked away and looked towards Jack, who was leading them.

"Stop!" she said.

"Why?" asked Jack.

"I need to rest. I'm feeling really tired," said Ana.

"Fine. Five minutes," said Jack.

She nodded and looked around.

'We're getting close. I need to get that gun now,' she thought.

"Can I have the gun?" asked Ana.

"What?" asked Sawyer.

"The gun. Can I have it?" she asked.

"Hell no woman. Are you crazy?" asked Sawyer.

"Give me the gun," she said more commanding now.

"No," said Sawyer.

"Give me the gun James or I swear-," she started before Sawyer interrupted.

"What'd you just call me?" asked Sawyer.

"Sawyer. Give me the gun," she said.

"You just called me James. You the hell did you know?" he asked.

"Just give me the gun and no one gets hurt," said Ana.

Jack was now heading over and she noticed so she punched Sawyer and grabbed the gun, pointing it at Jack and moving it back to Sawyer, repeating this about every ten seconds.

"I've got them!" she yelled.

"Good," said a voice as people appeared.

"Damn," whispered Jack looking around.

"Come with us," said Ana.

"Ana. You're one of them?" asked Jack.

"My name's not Ana," said the girl walking past Jack.

"Take them," said the girl from behind Jack while walking away.

At least this would take them to Kate.

Hopefully.

**A/N: Okay… TEN PAGES! So what'd you think? But that's not TECHNICALLY when the others attack in my plot. It's a little bit but it mostly has to do with the beach camp, not Jack and Sawyer. But anyway, that part where the others ACTUALLY attack will be coming in the next few chapters, possibly in the next chapter, MAYBE! You must CONVINCE me to do it in the next chapter with reviews! Okay? So review! Big time! Kate**


	23. Rightfully

**A/N: Okay… So the last chapter was good. This one will be even better. I need at least a little more time to think of how the others will attack so it'll be next chapter… though I wanted to do it for THIS chapter, it might not be possible…. Let's see…. It might be in here, it might not be. Oh and look out for two more stories I'm working on. One is a one shot and another will be an OC story. Read and review! Kate**

"Falling has gone slower then holding on to the nothingness inside

Sharing what was inside of me washed away in the tide

I fall further down into the darkness below

And I can't help but let go again."

**-Letting Go Again by ME-**

_Run. _That's what he continued to think but he had his mind focused on one thing. Kate.

He had to get her back, and soon. She was probably half dead or more if not dead at all.

"Don't even think of running," said the voice of Ana from behind him.

"I'm not. I'm thinking of… something else," he said.

There was silence for a moment. The only sound you could hear was the sound of them walking on twigs.

"You're thinking of what we've been doing to Kate? Well, she's fine. For the most part," said the woman.

"What'd you do to her? Why do you need her?" asked Jack turning his head to look at her.

"Because she had something of ours that we can't exactly take right away," said the woman.

"What's that?" asked Jack.

The woman was about to answer but before she could they stopped, coming to something covered by a cloth.

Someone took down the cloth and revealed a door, like a cellar door, with a Dharma stamp in big print on it.

Someone pushed Jack and he entered hesitantly, knowing what he might have to go through to get Kate back.

He entered and saw a long white hallway that that was lit by one lamp at the end which shone over a doorway of white.

Everyone entered and took white lab coats off of hangers near the door, putting them on hastily and then pushing Jack and Sawyer forward further.

They entered through the doorways and saw a row of large, clear windows and in the windows Jack saw something he wished he would never have to see again.

Kate was laying on a metal operating bed, her shirt up far enough to show a swollen stomach and then a person in a white lab coat was poking her stomach with needles filled with a milk white liquid.

"What are you doing to her?" asked Jack finally, removing his gaze from Kate, not wanting to see anymore.

"Controlling her, helping her, taking what is rightfully ours," said one person.

"What is it you want from her?" asked Jack.

* * *

Claire looked around the darkness as it began to grow brighter as the sun began to rise.

She hadn't gotten much sleep last night because of Locke being gone so she had stayed up, protecting Aaron, not that he needed protecting unless it was from Charlie.

She watched as the sky grew pink and purple and blue. It was beautiful, something she didn't get to see everyday.

"Morning Claire," said Charlie's voice from behind her.

"What Charlie?" asked Claire turning around to look at Charlie.

"Just thought I'd be friendly and say hey," said Charlie.

"Hey to you too," said Claire looking back over at the sunrise, after moving closer to Aaron's crib.

After a while she grew bored of waiting for Locke to come back to so after Aaron woke up she took him for a walk along the shore.

She talked to him and at funny parts he would laugh. It was so cute how he would seem to understand.

She started to walk back along the edge of the jungle.

She was singing to him but stopped suddenly she heard a rustle in the bushes just behind her.

Just when she was about to turn around to look and see who or what it was, darkness surrounded her and the only thing she could hear were the sounds of Aaron's cries that she so desperately wanted to stop.

* * *

Locke looked at the sleeping Ana and then back at Sayid.

"What do you think happened to her. How could the others trick Jack of all people that she was Ana?" asked Locke.

"I don't know," said Sayid.

"Oh, I should probably get back to Claire. She's probably wondering where I've been," said Locke standing up.

Sayid watched him as he walked away and out of the hatch.

He headed down the path and finally saw the beach.

"Hey Claire, sorry about-," started Locke but when he saw Claire wasn't there he looked around for any sign of her.

"Have you seen Claire?" asked Locke to a group of chatting people.

"No," they all said shaking their heads.

"Okay," said Locke walking away.

When he was about to ask someone else he heard a scream for help. It sounded like Sun.

He ran towards the scream and saw Sun trying to help an unconscious Claire towards the beach.

"What happened?" asked Locke grabbing Claire from the struggling Sun.

"I don't know. I was coming from my garden and found her lying here in the ground unconscious. I don't know what happened," said Sun following Locke.

Locke layed her down in Claire's cushions looking at her head wound which had mostly stopped bleeding.

"Claire?" asked Locke.

Claire's eyes fluttered open and they went wide in horror.

"Where's my baby?" she asked sitting up, resting a palm on her temple

"What?" asked Locke in shock.

"Where's Aaron?" asked Claire.

"I don't," started Locke.

"I don't know," said Locke.

* * *

Sayid entered the numbers into the computer and then the numbers went back to 108.

He sat back down and heard Ana stir.

She was a restless sleeper.

So far she had moved nineteen times in counting.

He was that bored.

Then Ana sat up, eyes open and sweat on her forehead. She hadn't screamed but he could tell that she had had a nightmare.

"What is it?" asked Sayid staring at her.

"Jack and Sawyer are with them," said Ana.

"With who?" asked Sayid, his eyebrow creasing.

"Them,' said Ana.

* * *

It had grown dark since Aaron had been taken and Claire sat by the fire, her gaze glassy, her eyes lids drooping slowly.

Finally her eyes closed completely and her breathing became even.

Everyone had been sleeping better these days, no matter how bad the others were on their heels. Everyone was sleeping now, even Locke.

And then everyone woke.

Screams were coming from everywhere as people's heads were covered by bags and dragged away and Claire's gaze ran everywhere. Someone tried to grab her but she dodged them, hitting the person trying to find her son.

"Where's Aaron!" she screamed hitting the woman.

But the woman was already dead.

Claire's hands were covered in blood.

She looked around for Locke who was currently beating up a man who seemed pretty strong.

Finally it ended with only a few people left on the beach.

"Who all was taken?" asked Locke.

"Amber, Olivia, Jared, Cynthia, and Karen," said Steve.

"Who all is left?" asked Locke.

"You, me, Claire, Hurley, Libby, Eko, and a few other people," said Steve.

"Okay," said Locke walking over to Claire.

"You okay?" asked Locke.

"I killed someone," said Claire looking at her hands.

"It's okay,' said Locke putting a reassuring hand on her arm.

Then she wept.

* * *

"What do you want from Kate?" asked Jack repeating the question.

The woman that still looked like Ana stepped forward.

"Our baby," she said.

"What?" asked Jack.

"OUR baby," said the woman.

"You mean you controlled her enough to make her pregnant?" asked Jack.

"No. When she followed you and we took her hostage-," said the woman.

"You raped her?" asked Jack furiously.

"Yes," said Zeke now walking up.

"You did it?" asked Sawyer now finally speaking up.

"Yeah, and that baby is RIGHTFULLY ours," said Zeke.

**A/N: Okay… I PUT IT IN! The others attacked! That was SORT of a shock, right? And Kate's pregnant! Not that big of a shock though right? Well, review please! Kate**


	24. Chosen

**A/N: Okay… here's chapter 24! Something BIG is going to happen in either this chapter and/or the next! Read and review! Remember, the more you review, the more I'll want to update sooner (That's why I took a break from writing this story. Because I almost have as many chapters as I do reviews which is sad! And not so many people are reading! I have ****Anonymous**** UP so REVIEW PLEASE!)! Enjoy! Kate**

"Not everything can go right

In the suspense of the world

In the darkness of night

The moon being my only light

It's hard to see now

Nothing I do will help you, now."

**-Help You by ME-**

"_What do you want from Kate?" asked Jack repeating the question._

_The woman that still looked like Ana stepped forward._

"_Our baby," she said._

"_What?" asked Jack._

"_OUR baby," said the woman._

"_You mean you controlled her enough to make her pregnant?" asked Jack._

"_No. When she followed you and we took her hostage-," said the woman._

"_You raped her?" asked Jack furiously._

"_Yes," said Zeke now walking up._

"_You did it?" asked Sawyer now finally speaking up._

"_Yeah, and that baby is RIGHTFULLY ours," said Zeke._

* * *

Sayid heard a large knocking, or hitting, in the pantry. He had been woken from his thoughts when he heard a bang.

He stood up, leaving his warm, comfortable chair to see what it was, leaving Ana Lucia in the room on the bed.

He opened the door and looked around in the dark. Nothing seemed to be out of place.

So he turned around, which was a mistake. After he turned around something smacked the back of his head.

He turned around just enough to see a metal pipe headed for his head and all was black.

* * *

Ana Lucia woke to the sound of a thud.

Something wasn't right.

She sat up, feeling dizzy immediately, but she only noticed that Sayid wasn't anywhere to be seen.

She got out of the bed and walked slowly towards the door.

Suddenly she saw a shadow on the wall.

She pushed her back up against the wall and grabbed the nearest thing, a lamp.

And when that shadow was upon her and she swung her arm forward a hand grabbed hold of the lamp and she smiled at who it was.

"Sayid. I heard something and thought I should take a look. You weren't anywhere to be seen so I got up when I heard a noise," said Ana Lucia.

Sayid smiled and let go of the lamp and she put it on the side table where it belonged.

Then she heard a noise from the pantry.

She tried to look around the wall at the pantry door but Sayid put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from looking.

"It's nothing," said Sayid smiling.

She thought for a moment and then agreed, smiling back at him.

She turned around and then was shoved to the ground, feeling the cold cement under her cheek.

"Sayid! What are you doing!" she yelled.

But he didn't answer.

And then she felt a sharp pain on her head, the same as last time, only a bit different.

And then she saw colors.

Green and purple, pink and blue, red and orange.

And then black.

* * *

Claire was sleeping, not feeling the need to talk to anyone, hoping that no one would say 'It'll be okay. You're baby will be fine' or 'I'm sorry for your loss.' She hated when people would do that.

So she slept, or she acted like it when she would wake up suddenly from a nightmare of Aaron.

She didn't want anyone to feel sorry for her, or to think she was scared that she would be taken or captured, either one.

She enjoyed having people ignore her as she slept and though when she came back from being captured and everyone ignored her she still enjoyed it now more then ever.

But suddenly she heard a panic and then someone grabbed her hands and a bag went over her head.

She tried to scream, but nothing came out. And then darkness.

* * *

Locke saw them dragging Claire and a few others so he ran for the guy taking Claire and tried to jump on him but he couldn't because someone hit him with a rock.

And the blackness started to form around the corners of his eyes and when he saw Claire was standing there, perfectly fine, but scared, he allowed the darkness to fall over him.

* * *

Hurley heard people running and screaming as if someone or something was attacking and he forced his eyes open to try and see what was wrong.

"Dude," he whispered.

What he saw was hell. There were people running around screaming, with blood everywhere.

"Dude," he said more clearly, now feeling nauseous.

But then a bag was put over his head as someone dragged him away with ease.

And then black.

* * *

When Charlie woke he felt like he had the worst hang over as the sun light shone in through the crack in his doorway.

He sat up and looked around. He didn't remember having a drink last night because Sawyer had them all and he was pretty sure Sawyer wouldn't let him have any.

He got up and out of the tent, stretching and smiling.

That had been one of the best night of sleep he had gotten since they crashed. Besides his major hang over feeling, he felt wonderful.

He walked towards Claire's tent and saw her sleeping peacefully in the sand, holding onto Aaron's crib which was empty.

He sighed with a smile and walked off, looking at everyone that was up and smiling at them.

"Hurley," he whispered.

"Hurley," he whispered again shaking the big guy.

"What!" said Hurley rather louder then Charlie had wanted.

"Get up," said Charlie.

Hurley just grunted and turned onto his stomach.

"Hey Hurley," Charlie whispered in his ear.

"Hmm, what?" asked Hurley groggily.

"Get up!" yelled Charlie in Hurley's ear.

Hurley was up in an instant as he jerked up and looked around sleepily.

"I wasn't sleeping," he said groggily.

"Yeah you were," said Charlie smirking.

Hurley rubbed his eyes and looked around still.

"Dude," said Hurley.

"We're all tired man. Just deal with it," said Charlie patting Hurley's back and then standing up walking off.

* * *

The button was beeping loudly as Charlie entered.

"Hello?" he yelled.

God he hated when people left the button unattended.

He ran into the room.

Five second until it was too late.

Hands shaking he quickly typed the numbers and pressed execute, sending the numbers quickly back to 108.

"The whole damn island almost blew up!" he said to himself as he smirked. "I'm a hero."

And suddenly Hurley walked in with one of his hands behind his back.

"Hey Hurley. You'll never guess what I just did!" said Charlie.

Hurley was starting to scare him as he came closer with his hand behind his back and a glare across his face.

"Hurley?" asked Charlie standing up now.

"Don't move!" said Hurley pointing a gun at him.

"Hurley! I… uh… Well see… Where'd you get that gun?" asked Charlie.

"Shut up!" yelled Hurley.

And then black as Hurley hit him with the butt of the gun on the head.

* * *

Claire woke up in a room. Like the one that the others had kept her in.

Her breathing became ragged as she looked at the white walls. And then she noticed something.

She wasn't alone.

"Hurley!" she whispered loudly.

His eyes started to open slowly as though he was drunk.

And then his eyes wide with fear as he looked around.

"Claire?" he asked.

"Where are we?" he asked after a moment.

"I think the others took us," said Claire still looking around.

"Claire," whispered a voice from across the room.

In a little window just above Hurley's head was the face of Sayid.

"Sayid!" she shrieked quietly.

"They took you to?" he asked.

"Yeah. Who all did they take?" asked Claire.

"We don't know… They took me and Ana. She's here right now. And they took Locke and Cindy," said Sayid.

"Has anyone seen Aaron?" asked Claire.

And as if on cue, Aaron began to cry from the corner of the room.

Claire ran up to the spot her was at and picked him up, crying happy tears.

And then the door opened, squeaking the whole way.

* * *

Jack looked at the man with the scruffy beard and then looked down at Kate who was still looking around, grimacing in pain as the needle was put into her stomach again in a different spot.

Jack looked away. He couldn't' tell what they were giving to her but he knew it must be bad.

"What are you giving her?" he asked now.

The man looked down at Kate and then back up at Jack.

"Medicine," he said bleakly.

"What kind of medicine? What's it for?" he asked.

"To make sure that she doesn't get sick," said the man.

"What do you mean get sick?" asked Jack.

"I mean we don't want her baby or her sick. If she gets sick she could have an early labor. If she has an early labor then the baby could be sick and weak and not worth our time. She's the chosen one Jack. Kate is the chosen one. She's the one to give birth to our hero, our warrior, our child. She was chosen Jack, because the island chose her," said the man.

"The chosen one?" asked Jack.

"The chosen one," said the man nodding.

"Okay, new subject peeps. How'd freckles come back to life? And haunt Jack ass?" asked Sawyer.

"You mean haunt US," corrected Jack.

"I'll answer this one Zeke," said a woman that looked like Kate. Exactly like Kate.

* * *

Claire looked up at the person walking into the room.

"We need to take your baby," said the man. He was standing in the shadows so she couldn't see his face, but h sounded familiar.

"I'm not letting anyone take my baby. No one!" she shouted backing up.

"We need to take him in for tests to see if he's sick," said the man.

"No!" she said pushing her back against the wall.

"Claire! Give us Aaron!" said the man stepping out of the shadows.

Hurley passed out when he saw who it was and Claire let out a cry of horror as the man stepped into the light.

"Ethan," she said in barely even a whisper.

* * *

Jack woke up in a room that was dark and blank.

He felt like he had the worst hangover ever.

He sat up slowly and gasped as a head ache formed in his forehead.

He looked around and saw Sawyer in a corner of the room.

He didn't remember anything past when a woman that looked like Kate hit him in the head.

He tried to remember but nothing came to him.

He heard panicking voices outside and running feet skidding on the tile floor.

The door opened quickly and a girl came in.

She had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes.

She looked like she was panicking and had been running.

Her hair was messy and her eyes were like blue fire or ice that pierced the skin when she looked at you.

"You… need to get out," she said between gasps.

"What?" asked Jack.

"You need to get out of here," she said more urgent this time.

Sawyer had woken now and stood slowly, leaning himself on the wall.

"Why?" asked Sawyer this time.

"So you can save your friend,' said the girl walking over to Jack and grabbing his arm and then grabbing Sawyer's arm.

She led them to the doorway and looked out, looking both ways before running, pulling them with.

She had let go of their arms after a moment and they followed, unsure of what she meant by 'Save your friend'.

"Save who?" asked Jack as they leaned against a wall and she looked around the corner.

"Your friend. Her name is…. Kate I believe," said the girl looking back at Jack.

"Well, we can't save her if we leave," said Jack running behind her and stopping quickly, careful not to run into the girl.

"Yes you can,' she said running again.

She was a fast runner and Jack and Sawyer were having difficulty keeping up with her.

When she finally stopped at a door she turned around looking pleadingly at him and Sawyer.

"You must go. If they catch me helping you… Just go! Go! I can live with the consequences! Go!" she yelled as she opened the door.

"We can't save Kate from out here!" yelled Jack.

"Yes you can!" said the girl pleadingly.

"No we can't! She's in here! We'll be out there!" said Jack.

"No she isn't," said the girl now in a soft tone looking at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Jack.

"She escaped!" said the girl before pushing Jack out the door into the dark jungle.

**A/N: HA HA HA! Cliffhanger! I gave you guys another cliffhanger! Ha! Well, review! The next chapter should be up sooner then this chapter, hopefully… Well, please review! Kate**


	25. Panic

**A/N: Okay… last chapter was a cliffhanger. But here's the answer…. Oh yeah! Soon to come! SEQUEL! YAY! It's possibly coming soon and I will have an authors note to tell you that the sequel is here! Yay me! Read and Review! Kate**

"Crying my eyes out

I fall away

As you said goodbye

Today

My heart is broken

Torn in two

I truthfully don't know

What to do."

**-What To Do by ME-**

_When she finally stopped at a door she turned around looking pleadingly at him and Sawyer._

"_You must go. If they catch me helping you… Just go! Go! I can live with the consequences! Go!" she yelled as she opened the door._

"_We can't save Kate from out here!" yelled Jack._

"_Yes you can!" said the girl pleadingly._

"_No we can't! She's in here! We'll be out there!" said Jack._

"_No she isn't," said the girl now in a soft tone looking at him._

"_What do you mean?" asked Jack._

"_She escaped!" said the girl before pushing Jack out the door into the dark jungle._

* * *

Jack was confused, hungry, and sore as hell.

He had never expected any of this to happen.

The girl had told Jack and Sawyer something before she had closed and locked the door that both him and Sawyer didn't understand.

She had said "I will help get the others out as well".

But that didn't make any sense to them.

But they listened and left.

They were starting to get closer to the caves. He could just tell because he recognized the territory.

And when he reached the camp barely anyone was there.

There was less then half of the amount of people he had left. And it was probably worse at the beach.

No one was probably there. From what he heard from Brandon 'The Others' gave a full on attack. Only the ones in the caves either survived or weren't taken.

"So you, Cameryn, Peter, Jamie, and Chloe are the only survivors of both camps?" asked Jack looking astonished and horrified.

"Yeah. It was horrible. I tried to help but they just knocked me out," said the man pointing to his small head wound.

"I see. Who's in the hatch?" asked Jack.

"Cameryn. She was eager to have a shift…. I don't know why. There's nothing to do down there. But she said she wanted to be a hero. Wanted to save everyone. Guess she thought that the button was some sort of dooms day thing or something," said the man walking off.

Now Jack and Sawyer knew what the girl had meant by "I will help get the others out as well".

But he wasn't thinking much about that. He was thinking about Kate.

How would try to get her back?

What would she be like after that?

How would he heal her?

What would he tell her?

How would she act?

But his big question was, how would she feel about him?

He wanted to pour his guts out to her, tell her everything about his past, his life, his career choice, why he acted so Doctor Like all the time, what he felt like when all of the pressure was put on him. Everything.

But he couldn't just yet. Not if she wasn't awake when she came back.

"Jack!" yelled Locke's voice from behind him.

"Locke! You survived the attack!" asked Jack running up to him.

"No! I was taken! But this girl save me and Carrie!" said Locke looking back at an exhausted blond girl.

"Has anyone else escaped?" asked Jack.

"I don't know. But the girl said that you left and I just followed her and she pushed us out here. She save our lives," said Locke.

* * *

Ethan had left a few minutes earlier after a man in a suit had run past yelling at him to come on.

It was becoming louder by the minute, a panic was rising outside.

Claire could hear people yelling and running and screaming and shouting and screeching on the polished marble tiled flooring.

Hurley had given up on getting out a while ago and had fallen back to sleep.

Sayid and Ana had been very quiet lately and she was starting to get worried.

"Sayid?" she whispered loudly looking up at the window.

"Sayid!" she said now in a regular voice. He had to have heard her that time.

But still no response.

Then the door opened quickly and a flushed girl came in.

"You?" asked the girl looking at Claire.

Hurley had woken up now and looked at the girl, backing up to Claire.

"You?" asked Claire.

"Come on! We have to go!" said the girl giving Claire her baby from the area he was laying in and grabbed Hurley's and Claire's arms and dragging them towards the door.

"Where are we going?" asked Claire.

"I'm getting you out of here! They want your baby again!" said the girl looking back at her.

Claire followed the girl and was pushed out of a door and before the door closed the girl pointed to an area.

"There's a path there! Follow it and you'll find yourselves back at the camp in the caves. Go!" yelled the girl starting to close the heavy door.

"Wait! What's your name?" asked Claire.

"Alex!" said the girl after hesitating.

The door close and Hurley looked at Claire, shocked at the answer and at Claire's reaction to the answer. Her reaction was simply a smile and a nod.

They began to follow where she pointed and then headed onto the path, looking back only occasionally.

* * *

Jack watched as more people came out of the jungle into the caves. Sayid and Ana had come back a few minutes earlier and then Sun and Jin had come out, but still no Kate.

Of course the girl said that Kate had escaped, not had been told where to head.

Finally the last of them had come back, ending with Claire and Hurley. The only one missing… was Kate.

His worries were high but he wondered whether or not it was his doctor mode or his true feelings. The true Jack.

He was still worried sick and nodded when Locke had said he was taking Charlie out to hunt for boar, which was a mistake that he realized he had made about twenty minutes after he had said okay. It was too late to make them turn back.

But they did need food. Especially if Kate came back.

Jack just sat at the fire, staring into the fiery embers, seeing Kate's face in there, replaying the moment he first saw Kate on the island and seeing the pained face after the man had supposedly shot her in the neck. They definitely had a good actress.

He continued to stare for about two hours until a panic rose.

"Jack!" yelled the voice of Locke.

"Jack!" yelled the panicked voice of Charlie.

He rose quickly, thinking one of them was hurt but was taken aback and surprised when they came up with something even more disturbing and joyful.

"Kate?" asked Jack looking astonished at the body of a pregnant Kate in Locke's arms.

**A/N: Okay… I know that was short but I wanted to get that over with. Besides, it keeps you guys reading, leaving cliffhangers. Well, review and I will update ASAP! Kate**


	26. People

**A/N: Okay… so that last chapter was short and a cliffhanger but here's a new chapter, hopefully to you it's longer. Here's some news I read about the actors on LOST:**

**Emilie De Raven (Claire) will be acting in the new movie 'The Hills Have Eyes.' I can't WAIT to see that movie!**

**I just thought you'd like to know that… Well review!**

"Lost and found

It's all make believe

I can't find anyone

Or see anything

I'm lost in the shadow of despair

Death is hiding behind me

Willing to share."

**-Lost and Found by ME-**

_He was still worried sick and nodded when Locke had said he was taking Charlie out to hunt for boar, which was a mistake that he realized he had made about twenty minutes after he had said okay. It was too late to make them turn back._

_But they did need food. Especially if Kate came back._

_Jack just sat at the fire, staring into the fiery embers, seeing Kate's face in there, replaying the moment he first saw Kate on the island and seeing the pained face after the man had supposedly shot her in the neck. They definitely had a good actress._

_He continued to stare for about two hours until a panic rose._

"_Jack!" yelled the voice of Locke._

"_Jack!" yelled the panicked voice of Charlie._

_He rose quickly, thinking one of them was hurt but was taken aback and surprised when they came up with something even more disturbing and joyful._

"_Kate?" asked Jack looking astonished at the body of a pregnant Kate in Locke's arms._

* * *

"Where'd you find her?" asked Jack laying her down on the makeshift bed in the caves.

"We were just out hunting about a mile east of here and we found her on the ground," said Locke.

Jack listened, trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

Sawyer was yelling at people to give her some air as they were staring basically over Locke's shoulders, which was only a few feet away from Jack ad Kate.

"Kate?" asked Jack dabbing her head with a wet cloth that Sun had given him.

"Kate?" he asked again.

"Come on, you need to wake up now. Kate? Wake up now," he said.

Her eyes began to flutter open as her head turned to the side.

And then they closed again as she passed out.

"Sun! Hand me that water!" said Jack.

He heard murmurs from behind him, asking if she was okay.

He tried to block them out, but they just got in the way.

"Will everyone PLEASE be quiet?" asked Jack.

Everyone was silent and the only noises that could be heard was the waterfall and Kate's harsh breathing.

"Kate," he said.

"Kate, can you hear me? Wake up now," he said patting the wet cloth on her forehead.

She moaned, turning her head the other side.

"Kate?" he asked.

Her eyes fluttered open and then they went wide as she screamed, sliding back.

"Kate, it's okay," said Jack putting his hand out to her.

She was still looking scared, her eyes welling with tears as she looked around at the many people around her.

"Who are you?" she asked looking at Jack.

"Kate, it's me, Jack," he said.

"Who are you people!" she yelled.

"Who are you!" she screamed, crying now.

**A/N: She pulled a Claire! I KNEW that from the START of the plot that she would do that! Ha! Okay… I know… Short chapter… but deal because the next chapter will be AWSOME! And so will the chapter after that… So REVIEW… I will be waiting for reviews to update! Kate**


	27. Knew

**A/N: Okay… Chapter 27… I'm looking forward to having 50 reviews or more when I get to chapter 30… That's possibly when the sequel will start. So REVIEW! And the sequel will go slower then this story. Kate**

"Couldn't make you see it  
That I loved you more than you will ever know  
A part of me died when I let you go  
And I loved you more than you'll ever know  
A part of me dies when I let you go"

**-Blind my Lifehouse-**

"_Kate?" he asked._

_Her eyes fluttered open and then they went wide as she screamed, sliding back._

"_Kate, it's okay," said Jack putting his hand out to her._

_She was still looking scared, her eyes welling with tears as she looked around at the many people around her._

"_Who are you?" she asked looking at Jack._

"_Kate, it's me, Jack," he said._

"_Who are you people!" she yelled._

"_Who are you!" she screamed, crying now._

* * *

"Kate, it's me, Jack. You don't remember?" asked Jack moving towards her.

She scooted further back, pushing her back against the cave wall.

"Kate, it's alright," said Jack.

She let out a sob as he spoke.

"Kate. What did they do to you?" he asked.

She looked up at him before answering.

* * *

"I don't understand. I don't remember any of you, any of THIS," she said motioning to the caves.

"Kate, how can you not remember?" asked Charlie.

She looked at him with knitted eyebrows and then at Jack.

"I'm sorry. Am I supposed to remember… this?" she asked looking at Jack.

"No. It would have been nice, but you weren't SUPPOSED to," said Jack.

"Guys," said a girl with long blond hair.

"Yeah Claire?" asked Jack.

"Maybe Libby and I can help," said Claire.

"Who?" asked Charlie.

"Libby. She helped me remember," said Claire.

"Since Claire's was further back then Kate's it might be easier to help her remember, or it might be harder," said another girl with blond hair. Probably Libby.

"Okay,' said Jack.

"But we need everyone else to leave," said Libby.

"Okay,' said Jack.

Jack motioned for everyone to leave into another cave and soon enough, everything was quiet except for the waterfall.

"Kate?" asked Libby.

"Kate looked up at Libby who smiled at her.

"I need you to tell me everything you remember," said Libby.

"I was on a plane, from Sydney to… LA… Los Angeles," said Kate.

Libby nodded and licked her lips, putting a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Kate. That was almost three months ago," said Libby.

"Three months?" asked Kate.

"Kate. What else do you remember? Anything at all after that?" asked Libby.

"Just that we had a problem with the plane. Nothing else," said Kate.

"Kate. We crashed. On this island. We've been here for almost three months," said Libby.

Kate looked confused and then nodded.

"Okay. But, say we have been stranded on a desert island. Why hasn't anyone come to get us?" asked Kate.

Libby licked her lips again and looked Kate in the eyes.

"We don't know. One of the survivors, who was taken, said that we lost communication about 6 hours in. We turned around and headed for Fiji. Thing is, when we crashed… We were over a thousand miles off course," said Libby.

"She was taken?" asked Kate.

"Yes. She was taken," said Libby looking down.

"Now we're going to try and refresh your memory," said Libby.

Kate nodded and then sat with Libby, cross legged and both across from each other.

"Now I want you to relax. Breathe in and out slowly. Listen to the water fall and let it soothe you.

_The only thing the waterfall's doing to me is making me have to use the bathroom REALLY bad, _she thought.

But she listened and did what she was told.

She breathed in and out slowly and the only thing she could hear was the sound of her heart thumping and the sound of the waterfall, her eyes closed.

Then she started to hear other things, words, but just mixes and all bunched up together so she couldn't understand them. And she saw colors. Bright colors and then dark colors.

She heard her name being called several times and a lot of the time it was from the same voice.

She felt something cold underneath her and she heard the name Jack being distantly yelled.

She felt someone picking her up and everything disappearing into the color black.

* * *

"Kate," said Jack after they moved her to the makeshift bed.

"What happened?" asked Jack.

"I- I don't… We were," stuttered Libby for an answer to give.

"She just passed out during the exercise," she finally said.

"Why? What did you do?" asked Jack.

"I didn't do anything, I swear. I just told her to breathe in and out slowly and try to remember… That's all… Claire can even tell you if I'm lying," said Libby motioning to Claire who shook her head.

"She isn't lying. She did the exact same thing to me. Maybe Kate's not up to it right now. Maybe she's too weak or she needs to have forgotten for about a month or something… I don't know," said Claire.

Jack turned his attention back to Kate. Her eyes began to flutter open and then she looked weakly around.

Sitting up she looked around the cave and then at him.

"What happened?" she asked.

Jack smiled and she smiled back. _God he loved the smile…_

"You passed out," said Jack.

"What?" she asked, putting a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah. But you're fine now," he said.

She smiled at him. She knew she was safe for some reason… even though she didn't remember him, she knew, deep down, that she was safe.

**A/N: Short and sweet… oh well, I bet I had you worried there for a minute! But I mean come on… Sequel coming up soon! I have to save the good stuff for the sequel! I might be doing a sequel… I might just put in like fifty chapters before the sequel… Oh well, I'll try and figure that out. Oh and read my new story called 'TRAPPED'. It's really good so far, so my reviewers think… Just make sure you review! Kate**


	28. Nightmare

**A/N: Okay… So sorry it took so long to update but I've had a bad week considering writing. I have writers block but just for you guys, I wrote this even with the bad disease of writers block. So here you go. Enjoy while I bang my head on my desk to rid myself of stupid writers block! REVIEW! Kate**

"I will go down with this ship

And I won't put my hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love, and always will be."

**-White Flag by Dido-**

"_What happened?" asked Jack._

"_I- I don't… We were," stuttered Libby for an answer to give._

"_She just passed out during the exercise," she finally said._

"_Why? What did you do?" asked Jack._

"_I didn't do anything, I swear. I just told her to breathe in and out slowly and try to remember… That's all… Claire can even tell you if I'm lying," said Libby motioning to Claire who shook her head._

"_She isn't lying. She did the exact same thing to me. Maybe Kate's not up to it right now. Maybe she's too weak or she needs to have forgotten for about a month or something… I don't know," said Claire._

_Jack turned his attention back to Kate. Her eyes began to flutter open and then she looked weakly around._

_Sitting up she looked around the cave and then at him._

"_What happened?" she asked._

_Jack smiled and she smiled back. God he loved the smile…_

"_You passed out," said Jack._

"_What?" she asked, putting a hand on her stomach._

"_Yeah. But you're fine now," he said._

_She smiled at him. She knew she was safe for some reason… even though she didn't remember him, she knew, deep down, that she was safe._

* * *

The fires crackled as Jack watched Kate sleep, her chest rise and fall. He was holding her hand because she asked him to stay with her. She had been fine getting to sleep when he was with her. He smiled when he saw her smile.

She stood up, removing his hand from hers. He had to check on some people, use the bathroom in the hatch, do a few things and then he'd be back. He took one last glance at her and then walked off. She should be fine for a while, right?

_

* * *

She walked through the jungle, seeing her stomach was flat. She wanted to climb a tree, any tree, but she wanted to find the perfect one._

_She looked up and saw it. It was standing there, still and waiting for her to climb it. The branches hung over her like a ladder. She grabbed hold of one of the branches. _

_She began to climb and when she got to the top she smiled. She still had it in her. She began to climb down when she heard a crack and then the world fell before her. Swirling around her like cotton candy in the maker._

_She fell and when she did stop falling, she hit her stomach hard on one of the roots that was sticking out of the ground. She gasped for breath as she held her stomach._

"_You know what will happen," she heard a whisper._

"_We will get your child eventually and you know it. So give up," said another whispering voice._

"_Come back to us. Give us the baby back," said another whisper._

"_No!" she said, "I won't give up my baby!"_

_She heard the whispers speaking quickly to her and she couldn't understand them._

_And then all was quiet for a moment. She opened her eyes and saw a city full of people. She was free. Jack was beside her, holding her hand, walking with her. And then a gunshot rang out and Jack let go of her hand. _

_When she turned to see why she saw him lying on the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood. And then she felt the cold metal of the gun that shot him pressing against her palm. She dropped the gun and ran as she heard the sirens approaching._

_She knew this would happen she just knew it. But before she could get away she ran into a cop who grabbed her arms, trying to make her stop punching and kicking him._

"_Kate!" said the cop._

_She just continued to fight and scream as the person tried to stop her._

"_Kate wake up!" she heard him say."Kate!"_

* * *

She was still screaming, fighting the hands that tried to hold her.

"Kate!" yelled Sayid.

"Go get Jack!" said Sayid over her screams.

"Kate! Wake up now!" he said.

And she slowly started to realize what was going on. She started to stop and let sobs escape her lips.

"It's okay. Jack is coming," said Sayid hugging her.

She cried hard into his shoulder, her palms over her eyes.

"What happened?" asked Jack running into the caves.

"She had a nightmare. She started screaming and hitting me. It was a hell of a nightmare," said Sayid.

"Kate," said Jack walking up to her and putting a hand on her back.

She looked up at him and Jack replaced Sayid.

"Thanks," said Jack to Sayid before he walked over to the waterfall and filled his water bottles.

"Kate, are you okay?" he asked.

"No," she said.

Jack breathed in the scent of her hair for a minute before answering.

"What's wrong?" he asked pulling away.

"I had a nightmare," she said like a young child.

"What was it about?" he asked.

"I killed you and the cops got me and the others said that they'd get my baby and I hit my stomach while climbing a tree and a lot of other things,' she said sitting down next to a fire.

"Why'd you leave me?" she asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Why? Why'd you leave me?" she asked him.

"You mean just now?" he asked.

She merely nodded in response.

"I had to do some stuff. Check on Aaron and Claire, I had to talk to Ana Lucia-," he started before Kate interrupted.

"You love her, don't you?" she asked.

"Who?" he asked.

"Ana Lucia," she said.

"Like a sister yes," he said looking at her.

She nodded and then looked at him.

"I could feel the metal pressing against my hand," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"When I shot you… in my dream… I could feel everything,' she said. "Even when I hit my stomach on a tree limb as I fell. I felt every single thing," she said.

"What all happened in your dream?" he asked.

She sighed and then began to tell him. She told him everything she remembered.

-LOST-

**A/N: Okay… Short, but that was with writers block so deal with it. Please review. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Thanks for reading! Kate**


	29. Whispers

**A/N: Okay… here's the next chapter, chapter 29. When you review please tell me if **

**I should do a sequel or just keep going. Thanks for reading! Kate**

"But you always find a way

To keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say

To keep me right here waiting  
And if you chose to walk away

I'd still be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say

To keep you right here waiting"

**-Right Here by Staind-**

-RECENTLY ON LOST-

"What do you want from Kate?" asked Jack repeating the question.

The woman that still looked like Ana stepped forward.

"Our baby," she said.

"What?" asked Jack.

"OUR baby," said the woman.

"You mean you controlled her enough to make her pregnant?" asked Jack.

"No. When she followed you and we took her hostage-," said the woman.

"You raped her?" asked Jack furiously.

"Yes," said Zeke now walking up.

"You did it?" asked Sawyer now finally speaking up.

"Yeah, and that baby is RIGHTFULLY ours," said Zeke.

* * *

He continued to stare for about two hours until a panic rose.

"Jack!" yelled the voice of Locke.

"Jack!" yelled the panicked voice of Charlie.

He rose quickly, thinking one of them was hurt but was taken aback and surprised when they came up with something even more disturbing and joyful.

"Kate?" asked Jack looking astonished at the body of a pregnant Kate in Locke's arms.

* * *

"Kate?" he asked.

Her eyes fluttered open and then they went wide as she screamed, sliding back.

"Kate, its okay," said Jack putting his hand out to her.

She was still looking scared, her eyes welling with tears as she looked around at the many people around her.

"Who are you?" she asked looking at Jack.

"Kate, it's me, Jack," he said.

"Who are you people!" she yelled.

"Who are you!" she screamed, crying now.

* * *

"What happened?" asked Jack.

"I- I don't… We were," stuttered Libby for an answer to give.

"She just passed out during the exercise," she finally said.

"Why? What did you do?" asked Jack.

"I didn't do anything, I swear. I just told her to breathe in and out slowly and try to remember… That's all… Claire can even tell you if I'm lying," said Libby motioning to Claire who shook her head.

"She isn't lying. She did the exact same thing to me. Maybe Kate's not up to it right now. Maybe she's too weak or she needs to have forgotten for about a month or something… I don't know," said Claire.

Jack turned his attention back to Kate. Her eyes began to flutter open and then she looked weakly around.

Sitting up she looked around the cave and then at him.

"What happened?" she asked.

Jack smiled and she smiled back. God he loved the smile…

"You passed out," said Jack.

"What?" she asked, putting a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah. But you're fine now," he said.

_

* * *

She knew this would happen she just knew it. But before she could get away she ran into a cop who grabbed her arms, trying to make her stop punching and kicking him._

"_Kate!" said the cop._

_She just continued to fight and scream as the person tried to stop her._

"_Kate wake up!" she heard him say. "Kate!"_

She was still screaming, fighting the hands that tried to hold her.

"Kate!" yelled Sayid.

"Go get Jack!" said Sayid over her screams.

"Kate! Wake up now!" he said.

And she slowly started to realize what was going on. She started to stop and let sobs escape her lips.

"It's okay. Jack is coming," said Sayid hugging her.

She cried hard into his shoulder, her palms over her eyes.

"What happened?" asked Jack running into the caves.

"She had a nightmare. She started screaming and hitting me. It was a hell of a nightmare," said Sayid.

* * *

"Why? Why'd you leave me?" she asked him.

"You mean just now?" he asked.

She merely nodded in response.

"I had to do some stuff. Check on Aaron and Claire, I had to talk to Ana Lucia-," he started before Kate interrupted.

"You love her, don't you?" she asked.

"Who?" he asked.

"Ana Lucia," she said.

"Like a sister yes," he said looking at her.

* * *

"What all happened in your dream?" he asked.

She sighed and then began to tell him. She told him everything she remembered.

* * *

"Claire?" asked Locke.

Claire's eyes fluttered open and they went wide in horror.

"Where's my baby?" she asked sitting up, resting a palm on her temple

"What?" asked Locke in shock.

"Where's Aaron?" asked Claire.

"I don't," started Locke.

"I don't know," said Locke.

* * *

-LOST-

* * *

Kate was crying again into Jack's shoulder. She was so fragile lately and her stomach was bulging even more since it had been about a month.

"Kate," he said into her hair.

"I'm alright," she said. Though she didn't remember him, she trusted him very much.

"Kate, you're not alright," he said.

"Yes I am. Except the fact that I'm pregnant and the others want my baby," she said into his shoulder.

He chuckled at her response and he felt her smile against his shoulder.

"There's nothing to worry about," he said. "You're safe."

"None of us are really safe," she said.

He pulled her back and looked her in the eyes.

"You're safe. We're all safe," he said, assuring her, trying to assure himself as well.

She waited a second and then nodded before rubbing her eyes.

"Can I go to the beach? Claire said it was really nice there. And she said I could meet her baby. She has a baby, right?" she asked looking at Jack.

"Yeah she does,' said Jack.

"And she was taken like me?" she asked.

"Yeah, she was," he said.

"So can I?" she asked.

"I guess. Make sure you don't go and come back alone. Take Sayid or Charlie with you,' he said.

"You can't take me?" she asked.

"Sorry, no. I have to stay here and do some work,' said Jack.

"So not a girl, but a guy?" she asked.

"Howdy," they heard someone say entering the caves.

"Well, mamacita's up. Getting bigger to. Hoarding food?" he asked. He had water bottles in his hands.

"I'll go with him," she said.

"Go with me where?" he asked.

"To the beach," she said.

Sawyer just stared at her for a minute before nodding.

"I can take you. Where on the beach?" he asked.

"To Claire," she said.

"I can take you," he said again.

"Sawyer, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Jack.

"Go ahead papa bear," said Sawyer.

"Alone," said Jack pointing to near the waterfall.

"Sure," said Sawyer walking over there.

They walked over near the waterfall where Sawyer filled up his water bottles while looking at Jack.

"What's up?" asked Sawyer.

"Kate. She's pregnant, you know it, she doesn't remember anything, she's very emotional, and you're not helping. And along with all of that the others want her baby and then want to kill her," said Jack.

Sawyer stood up and looked at Jack.

"What do you want me to do about that chief?" asked Sawyer.

"Stay with her or keep her in eyes range. But while walking through the jungle, stay with her at all times. We don't know what could happen," said Jack.

"Alright doc. I will. Take it easy. I'll bring her back when she wants to," said Sawyer.

"Before sunset," said Jack.

"Alright Jack-ass. Before sunset,' said Sawyer.

Jack nodded and then walked back to Kate.

"Be safe and don't wander. Stay in eyes range of Sawyer alright?" asked Jack.

Kate nodded and took the water bottles that Jack was handing her.

"Be safe, okay?" asked Jack.

"You said we were all safe," she said before turning around and leaving with Sawyer.

* * *

"So mamacita. Why do you want to go see Claire?" asked Sawyer.

"Because she said I could," said Kate plainly.

"Well, why do you want to go to see her? Besides the answer you just gave me," he said.

"Because she's the only one who knows what it feels like not to remember. And not to know where you are, who everyone is, what happened while they were here, and to be pregnant at the same time," she said.

Sawyer just looked at her for a minute before saying, "It must be hard. To not remember. To forget everything that happened while you were gone and when you were taken hostage," he said.

"Hostage?" she asked looking at him, eyes wide with terror.

"Yeah. You said you were fine, but I could tell you were lying," said Sawyer. "The look in your eyes. True terror. I'd know that look,' he said.

Kate looked at Sawyer with curious eyes.

"What happened in your past that made you… like him," she said.

Sawyer just stared at her wondering how she knew about Sawyer.

"What are you talking about freckles?" he asked.

"Freckles?" she asked.

"Your nickname. I gave it to you when we crashed here. You were really the only one who talked to me. Everyone hated me. And then I left on the raft and came back and everyone loved me, like I was a hero. Let me tell you something sweet cheeks, I ain't and never will be no damn hero,' he said.

"Why not?" she asked him in surprise.

"Because I ain't never done a damn good thing in my life," said Sawyer.

"Really? I think you have," she said looking at him.

Sawyer just stared ahead, not answering.

They finally arrived at the beach in complete silence.

"Claire's tent is over there. I'll be over there," he said pointing at his tent.

"Alright," said Kate.

She moved towards Claire's tent and found her humming while rocking her baby in her arms.

"Hi Kate. You feeling better? I heard about last night," said Claire.

"Yeah," said Kate sitting down across from Claire.

"Is this your baby?" she asked.

"Yeah. His name is Aaron," she said showing Kate the baby's sleepy face.

"You helped deliver him Kate. Actually you DID deliver him," said Claire.

"He's adorable,' said Kate.

"Want to hold him?" asked Claire.

Kate nodded and took the sweet baby in her arms.

They talked mostly, Kate asking Claire questions and Claire answering them the best she could.

And then right when the sun started to dip down towards the water Sawyer walked up.

"Jack wants you back in the caves before sunset. We need to go now if we're going to get there before then," said Sawyer.

"But can't I please stay a while longer?" asked Kate.

Sawyer looked into the face that Kate was giving him. The puppy dog eyes.

"Hell, I always fall for the puppy dog face. Fine. But not to long because Jack will go damn crazy if we're even a little late," said Sawyer before walking off.

"The puppy dog technique, never tried it before," said Claire.

"Yeah, I haven't either until just now," she said. "I didn't even know I was doing it."

Claire just stared at her for a minute before taking the baby.

"You should probably get back so Jack doesn't go crazy," said Claire in her Australian accent.

"Yeah, probably," she said standing up.

"Bye," they both said at the same time.

She walked over to Sawyer's tent and looked at him.

"I'm ready to leave," she said.

Sawyer stood up and smiled at her.

"Alrighty then," he said before allowing her go first into the jungle.

They walked on, the sky growing darker by the minute. Sawyer could just imagine Jack pacing around the caves waiting for Sawyer to arrive with Kate.

But he was snapped out of his thoughts by running into Kate.

"Jesus woman what's wrong with you? Keep going! Jack will get really mad at me if we're late," said Sawyer.

But she just put one finger up to indicate to be quiet.

"Do you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" he asked listening for anything.

"Whispers," she said.

He listened for a moment and then he heard them Whispers coming from all directions.

"Let's go," he said. They were less then halfway to the caves, they could get there fast enough if they ran.

He moved forward but Kate put her hand up to stop him from moving.

"What the hell are you doing? I believe that the whispers mean that something bad will happen shortly if you don't move your asses towards the caves,' said Sawyer.

"They're talking to me," she said

"That's it, let's go," he said, but before they could run, they heard the whispers move closer and closer. And that's when it happened.

**A/N: HA! CLIFFIE! I got you! I got you! So if you want the next chapter soon, then review like hell. Kate **


	30. Screams

**A/N: Okay… so the last one was a cliff hanger and semi scary, good though, right? Well, this one will either to you be scary, suspense, or explain a whole bunch. Not sure which it will be, but if you read between the lines you'll probably get a hint of what's happening and what will happen. Read and review! Kate**

"Hear it, I'm screaming it

You're heading to it now

Hear it, I'm screaming it

You tremble at the sound."

**-I'm So Sick by Flyleaf-**

_They walked on, the sky growing darker by the minute. Sawyer could just imagine Jack pacing around the caves waiting for Sawyer to arrive with Kate._

_But he was snapped out of his thoughts by running into Kate._

"_Jesus woman what's wrong with you? Keep going! Jack will get really mad at me if we're late," said Sawyer._

_But she just put one finger up to indicate to be quiet._

"_Do you hear that?" she asked._

"_Hear what?" he asked listening for anything._

"_Whispers," she said._

_He listened for a moment and then he heard them Whispers coming from all directions._

"_Let's go," he said. They were less then halfway to the caves, they could get there fast enough if they ran._

_He moved forward but Kate put her hand up to stop him from moving._

"_What the hell are you doing? I believe that the whispers mean that something bad will happen shortly if you don't move your asses towards the caves,' said Sawyer._

"_They're talking to me," she said_

"_That's it, let's go," he said, but before they could run, they heard the whispers move closer and closer. And that's when it happened._

* * *

Kate screamed as loud as she could before her mouth was covered and muffled her screams. The others jumped onto Sawyer as he fought for freedom to help Kate. He was really going to get it now.

"Get off me bitch," said Sawyer before pushing the man off of him and punching him in the face, knocking the man out.

They were dragging Kate away and she elbowed one in the stomach, causing him to let her go and she kneed him in the face, knocking him out cold.

But before she could do anything else, they covered her head with a sack and dragged her off while she fought to be let go of.

And Sawyer tried with all of his might to fight the man off, but he was much bigger and much stronger and other others were coming out to help the man defeat him.

And then all was black. And Kate's muffled screams were the last thing he heard and someone saying get rid of him.

* * *

Jack paced in the caves, waiting for Sawyer to arrive with Kate. He had a bad feeling. And then he heard a scream echo through the air he knew that something was wrong.

It was a woman's scream and recognized it immediately. It was Kate's, just like the night she returned, but louder.

His head snapped up, like many of the other heads in the caves, and Locke and Sayid walked up to him, afraid that he might run towards the screaming.

"I have to go and find her," said Jack walking forward but Sayid grabbed his arm.

"It's not safe now Jack," said Locke.

"We have to find her. That was her scream and it was out in the jungle. I don't care how unsafe it is we have to find her and Sawyer," said Jack.

"I'll come with you," said Sayid.

"Fine, I will too," said Locke. "If we're going to do this you're going to need a tracker."

Jack nodded and ran through the trees onto the trail, running through brush and twigs that hung down from the trees.

He hoped he would get there in time for Kate's and Sawyer's sake. He hoped.

* * *

Sawyer couldn't open his eyes. They felt glued together with super glue.

But he could at least hear them.

"It's right up here, we'll dispose of him there," said the voice of a man.

_Where's right up here? _He asked himself.

He heard the sound of running water. A lot of it. It sound like a water fall.

_Damn, _he thought.

"Right up here," said the same voice.

That's when he noticed he was being dragged and his hands were bound together by rope.

"Throw him," said the man when they stopped.

He was lifted into the air and then he felt himself falling, occasionally hitting rocks, sharp and smooth of both kind.

And then he realized to hold his breath so he took a big gulp of air and held it just in time as he hit the water.

His eyes suddenly burst open and he felt the stinging of the water on his eyes.

He hit the sharp rocks on the bottom of the pool of water and he felt himself being cut.

He kicked his feet, his eyes looking up at the top of the water where the light and air was.

He headed towards the top, trying to get air but his legs weren't enough. He needed his hands. And he was losing air fast.

He swam down to the bottom to one of the sharp rocks and began to try and cut the ropes that bound him. But he was fast enough. He let out the breath and breathed in water, causing him to cough in the water and breathe in more water. He had just unbound himself when he passed out

His body floated to the top of the water. He was gone, and she was missing, and it was entirely his fault.

* * *

Jack ran through the forest towards where he last heard the scream.

When he got there he saw drag marks in the dirt and struggle marks in the sand.

"They were both taken," said Jack. "How's that possible. Sawyer wouldn't let anyone or anything touch her. I know him. He's stubborn as hell."

"Well, they got both of them. Now we'll have to track them from here if that's possible. They really leave no trail at all," said Locke looking around at the sight.

"Obviously they were dragged into the jungle," said Locke pointing to the drag marks. "Now lets just follow these for now."

Locke, Jack, and Sayid entered the jungle, looking for any sight of drag marks or footsteps, any signs Kate or Sawyer might have left.

"Drag marks, here," said Locke looking at the ground. "No struggle. They must have knocked one of the out."

"Let's go," said Jack following the drag marks.

They followed them for about ten minutes until Jack stopped them.

"What is it Jack?" asked Sayid.

"Do you hear that?" he asked.

They strained their ears and stayed silent for a while until finally Sayid and Locke heard it to.

"Running water," said Sayid.

"That's it," said Jack.

He ran forward, careful not to run off of a cliff and then stopped when he saw the waterfall below him. And a then he noticed the body floating in the water.

"Sawyer," he whispered.

He ran down to the water's edge and splashed out to the body, pulling Sawyer to shore.

The body was cold, wet, and limp, no sign of breathing or a pulse.

Jack immediately started doing CPR to try and revive him. He could have to answer to Kate's whereabouts and when Kate got her memory back she would hate Jack forever and more for at least not trying.

"Sawyer, wake up," he said.

"Jack, he is gone," said Sayid's voice.

"Kate will hate me if I don't try," he said.

"No she will not," said Sayid.

Jack started pounding at Sawyer's chest, trying to revive him.

"Damn it Sawyer wake up!" he yelled.

And then as if a miracle Sawyer started to cough up water, coughing and gasping for air.

"That's it, just breathe,' said Jack.

"Damn it," said Sawyer in between cough.

"Just breathe, don't talk," said Jack.

"Did you guys find her?" asked Sawyer sitting up.

"Find who?" asked Jack.

"Kate," said Sawyer.

It echoed in Jack's ears. _Did you find her? Kate._

"No, not yet," said Locke answering for Jack.

"Can you stand?" asked Jack.

"I think so. They didn't break my legs," said Sawyer.

"But you died," said Jack helping Sawyer up.

"Good point," said Sawyer looking around.

"They dropped me off of that damn cliff?" asked Sawyer looking up at the very high water fall.

"I don't know, but most likely," said Jack.

"Let's go. I hear thunder and if it rains, the trail will be gone and there will be no hope of finding Kate," said Locke looking around.

They continued to look around, following footsteps and tracks of all sort.

The pouring rain had started not to long ago, and they were all soaking wet.

"I think we should head back!" yelled Locke.

"John's right Jack!" yelled Sayid.

"No! She could be near here and then we just left her!" yelled Jack.

He continued to look around for any sign of her and found a piece of her red shirt that she had been wearing.

"I found something!" he yelled.

"And we found something," said a voice.

Jack turned around. They were surrounded by others. There was no where to go. No where to run.

**A/N: Cliff hanger! I got you! Well, did it explain anything, or nothing? And was it suspenseful or was it scary? I'd say a little bit of all. Bu you guys tell me. And tell me if I should probably do a sequel after Kate comes back, okay? I need help here! Review! Kate**


	31. Agree

**A/N: Okay… here you go. Chapter 31. When you review can you guys PLEASE tell me if I should do a sequel or what? So enjoy and don't forget to review! Kate**

"Cause I'm on the outside

I'm looking in

I can see through you

See your true colors

Cause inside you're ugly

Ugly like me

I can see through you

See to the real you."

**-Outside by Staind-**

_He continued to look around for any sign of her and found a piece of her red shirt that she had been wearing._

"_I found something!" he yelled._

"_And we found something," said a voice._

_Jack turned around. They were surrounded by others. There was no where to go. No where to run._

* * *

"Hello there Jack," said the man with the beard.

Jack just stared.

"Be nice or something you don't want to happen WILL indeed happen," said the man.

"Hello," muttered Jack.

"So now back to business," said the man with the beard.

"What? Do you want to kill more of us? After all it's been known to happen," said Jack.

The man chuckled and looked down before looking back up at him.

"You passed the line Jack," said the man.

Jack looked up. The man took out a gun from his pocket and put it at his side.

"Now we'll kill one of as a warning," said the man.

"How will we know that the person you kill isn't one of you?" asked Jack.

"Because of the screams," said the man before motioning to the trees for someone to come.

The girl proposed as Alex pushed someone out. That someone was named Charlie.

He had a bag over his head and his hands tied behind his back.

"Now this will just be a warning. If you do this again… well lets just say the one word to describe it. Havoc," said the man.

And without warning the man with the beard shot Charlie in the knee causing him to scream through the gag.

"We already gave you one warning. Two is enough I'm guessing. This is two. The next time you cross this line, all your people will turn up dead. Even your beloved Kate," said the man shooting Charlie in the arm.

"Stop," said Jack.

"This is your last warning. And this is what will happen to Kate if you cross the line again," said the man with the beard before taking off the bag and shooting Charlie in the temple.

Charlie fell to the ground unmoving, dead not alive.

"Your choice jack. Always your choice," said the man before disappearing into the shadows.

Jack rushed forward to Charlie and checked for a pulse. There was none. Nothing could save Charlie now. Nothing.

"He's gone," said Jack looking up at Locke and Sawyer.

"I'll tell Claire," said Locke.

"No," said Jack.

"What?" asked Locke.

"Don't tell Claire. Don't tell anybody. We'll keep this a secret for now," said Jack. "We don't want anyone to be scared or want guns. Don't tell anyone."

"So Jack, what do you propose us say when people ask where Charlie is? The others have taken him and we can't find them because we're to dumb? We have to tell them so that they can be careful while out and not wonder," said Locke.

Jack looked down at Charlie and then nodded. Locke was right. And Jack was agreeing.

**A/N: Okay… Short but did you like it? I need some help here concerning the sequel! Should I just do one or no? Review! Kate**


	32. Don't

**A/N: Okay… so the last chapter was a bit sad, short, and disappointing. And Charlie will NOT be coming back anytime soon. Sorry to disappoint. Sort of. Just review and it's HIGHLY possible that he will or won't come back. It's like a fifty fifty chance. If you review then you'll have yourself a deal. Enjoy! Kate**

"Is he the one to believe

Or is he the one to leave

How do I know what's right

And when I'm going under the surface

And how do I know when it's true?"

**-Questions by ME-**

Kate had been gone for a while now. They had buried Charlie a while back and Claire had been off since he died. There was no fun, just stern looks and never smiles or laughs, no matter how funny the joke. She had been quiet and Aaron had wanted to be with anyone besides his own mother because of how she was treating everyone and him.

Kate had been gone for a few months and she was bound to be at least five months along now, a big belly. A few more months of her gone and she'd be having her baby and not even remembering.

Jack had given up hope when they had killed Charlie. When they had started the whole war between them from day one on the island. Yet Jack had never seen anything wrong with anybody and then half of them would turn out be an other.

Jack had given up hope when his father put him into medical school to become a doctor when he wanted to become a pilot. But he was stupid to think that he could get his way. His father had controlled every bit of what he did except when he got married to Sarah and got those tattoos that his father had said would ruin his reputation in the medical world.

He knew it had been stupid to do, he understood now why his father had gone berserk about it, but he didn't understand why he would control his son like he did.

The waves crashed onto the sand like if they wanted to live they had to do so. The sand was their enemy that was everywhere. Even underneath them. The dark clouds rumbled across the ocean as a storm headed their way.

Lightning flashed into the water, giving what light could be given in the dark moments of day.

And then the rumble turned from thunder to rain Jack moved away from the ocean slightly, knowing how dangerous it could be if the lightning struck near him in the water.

The rain soaked him completely in less then a second. It felt like little needles pricking his skin as the rain poured down, forced to go to the side with the wind. Between the two, wind and rain, he was dry and wet.

At this moment nothing mattered. It didn't matter if he died or if he lived. It didn't matter if he shriveled up and disappeared into the sand. It didn't matter if he got abducted by a damn UFO. Nothing matter that second. And then the next second mattered.

He heard his name being called urgently. He turned his head slightly seeing if anyone needed him for help or if they were trying to get him to take cover. He wanted to stay in that spot. The spot that Kate would stay in, sit in. He was torn by her disappearance. And then they yelled again.

He turned his head and in surprise someone grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the people who were calling him out.

And in the arms of Sawyer, Kate lie waiting to be taken and tended to.

"Kate," whispered Jack as thunder crashed from the dark sky, as the world went in circles, as every man in the world breathed a harsh breath, as the rain poured down from the blackened clouds. Everything went in slow motion.

Sawyer handed Kate to Jack, allowing him to take her to some place to take care of her.

It looked as though she had been bleeding for several days from a wound on her arm and leg. She had lost some blood, but not to much to heal her and try to wake her. If they woke her for a moment she could tell them her blood type and give her a small blood transfusion.

Still, everything was going in slow motion yet everything happened so fast, too fast.

And slowly Kate started to wake, first looking at her large stomach and sighing in relief and then looking up at Jack and Sawyer.

She was back, and she wasn't safe. No matter how much Jack said she was.

* * *

Kate sat in the sand, one hand on her stomach and the other supporting her. She looked out into the ocean. She was close to her due date.

Jack came up behind her and sat down, handing her a water bottle.

"Thanks," she said smiling at him.

"Do you remember what happened while you were gone?" asked Jack.

"Not really. All flashes, some short, some long. But for some reason I remember what happened before I was taken," she said.

"And you don't know why?" asked Jack.

"No," she said looking down at her stomach.

"I was probably poked with more needles," said Kate looking up at him, squinting in the sun.

"Needles?" asked Jack.

"Yeah. I remember one thing. Needles. They were going into my stomach. That was after the first time I was taken. Libby reminded me of that. With her memory thing that helped Claire," said Kate trying to explain.

"Yeah," said Jack.

"I don't know what they did to me," she said in barely a whisper.

Jack looked at her who was still looking at her stomach, rubbing it gently in small circles.

"I… This baby is theirs isn't it? They got me pregnant, didn't they?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Jack.

"Why?" she asked the simple question that they were all wondering. "Why'd they do it?"

Jack didn't answer. Truth was, even though they told both him AND Sawyer why, he didn't know why. He didn't know all of the answers all the time. He didn't and wouldn't know. He didn't know.

"I don't know," he said finally.

She looked down at the sand, licking her lips, and then smiled at him.

"Were we in love?" she asked.

**A/N: Okay…. Short I know, but I want to save this stuff for later. Hope you liked it! Review and the next chapter will be up soon! Kate**


	33. Were We?

**A/N: Okay… sorry for taking so long to update. I've just had such bad writers block and decided, even with it, to update. So here you go. Enjoy and you BETTER Read and Review! Kate**

"Is this fate?

Away.

Must I wait?"

Away.

Am I too late?"

**-Is This Fate by ME-**

"_I… This baby is theirs isn't it? They got me pregnant, didn't they?" she asked._

"_Yeah," said Jack._

"_Why?" she asked the simple question that they were all wondering. "Why'd they do it?"_

_Jack didn't answer. Truth was, even though they told both him AND Sawyer why, he didn't know why. He didn't know all of the answers all the time. He didn't and wouldn't know. He didn't know._

"_I don't know," he said finally._

_She looked down at the sand, licking her lips, and then smiled at him._

"_Were we in love?" she asked._

* * *

"Were we?" she asked.

He looked away, trying to find the answer.

Were they? Were they in love? Were they just friends? The answer was there, just no where near clear.

"I don't know," said Jack looking at her.

She nodded, looking down.

"I don't know who to trust," she said looking up at him. "Who to tell people about things, problems, that I have. I was just hoping…" she trailed off.

"You can tell me anything Kate," he said. "All I know for sure is that we were really good friends."

She nodded, putting a hand on her stomach again.

"I can't figure out," she said closing her eyes. "No matter how hard I try to remember, I can't remember."

"Don't try," said Jack putting his hand on hers.

"Why not?" she asked looking down at his hand and then back at him.

"Because it doesn't matter. You're back, you're safe. It's all fine," he said.

She nodded and smiled.

"You're safe," he said again.

"That's what you keep telling me. But I don't believe it," she said looking up at him.

And then he kissed her.

**A/N: Okay… there you go, there's your chapter… sorry that it was short but hey, he kissed her, right? Well, review, give me some good plot ideas and then I'll update sooner, or try anyway! Review! Kate**


	34. Him

**A/N: Okay… sorry for taking so long to update. I've just had such bad writers block and decided, even with it, to update. So here you go. Enjoy and you BETTER Read and Review! XD Please do enjoy! It was SO hard to write more of this with writers block. Kate**

"This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am."

**-How you remind me by Nickelback-**

"_I can't figure out," she said closing her eyes. "No matter how hard I try to remember, I can't remember."_

"_Don't try," said Jack putting his hand on hers._

"_Why not?" she asked looking down at his hand and then back at him._

"_Because it doesn't matter. You're back, you're safe. It's all fine," he said._

_She nodded and smiled. _

"_You're safe," he said again._

"_That's what you keep telling me. But I don't believe it," she said looking up at him._

_And then he kissed her._

* * *

When they pulled away he looked into her eyes. They were pleading her to believe him.

"I thought we weren't in love," she whispered.

"We were," he lied. "We would just hide it under our other feelings and take it out on each other. Eventually those other feelings get peeled off and the others show," she said looking away. And when he looked back at her, she was gone.

* * *

Kate ran through the jungle, trying to get away from these mad people. Claire's knew what she was going through.

She headed to the hatch to get something, anything, to hope Claire was there for her baby to see Jack. But what she saw was something she never wanted to see again.

* * *

Jack ran as fast as he could in the direction he thought she'd head most. The hatch.

As he ran through the trees and he got closer he heard a scream from inside. When he went in he saw Kate backing away, hitting the wall, and sliding down, crying into her palms.

When he saw what she was staring at his face went white and the whole world seemed to stop.

Ana and Libby dead.

* * *

Claire sat with Aaron in her arms by Charlie's grave. A tear crept down her cheek as the day of the funeral came back slowly, creeping its way into her mind.

_Everyone gathered around Charlie's grave. His body was covered in a blue tarp, one color that she would never forget, no matter how hard she tried._

"_Charlie, was a great man," said Jack looking down at the tarp, emotions running though his head. "Not just because Charlie was a great person, but because of the wonderful soul he hid and let out only to people he trusted."_

"_When I was trapped in that cave, Charlie and I had a talk that was so wonderful, I couldn't remember the last time I had talked to anyone like that. He was like the brother I never had." And with that said Jack stepped away._

"_Do you want to say something Claire?" asked Locke who was beside her._

"_I couldn't bring myself to say anything about him," she said loud enough for everyone too hear. "Because he was someone I didn't know. We all knew him, but no one knows everyone's secrets, fears, loves… more then the person his self. He was a wonderful man, I know that better then anyone here."_

"_But we lost trust and faith in each other not to long before he died. We had not spoken in about three weeks when he died," she said looking down at Aaron in her arms. "And I'm sorry for that.. Charlie," she said as though she were speaking to him. "I have to let go now. I can't hold on to a hand that no longer exist."_

_And after that, she walked away, silently crying._

A tear crept down her cheek and landed on his grave softly.

"This is a dream you know," said a familiar voice from behind her. She didn't move.

"I know," she said not looking up at Charlie who was standing next to her.

"I can only talk to you in dreams."

"I know."

Silence crept over them as Aaron giggled seeing Charlie.

"You'll come back, right?" asked Claire not looking at Charlie. If she looked at him he dream would end.

"No luv, I won't," he said.

"But Kate came back and-," she started.

"But it wasn't Kate they shot. They shot me," said Charlie.

"Why?" she asked him. And finally she brought her eyes o hid which were filled with sorrow and tears and then she woke up slowly to Aaron's soft cries.

* * *

"Oh god," said Jack running up to Ana and checking her pulse, finding none.

Kate was still in shock as she scooted over to Libby and felt her pulse only to be coughed on, blood spattering onto her face.

"She's alive!" Kate said.

Jack rushed over to Libby, applying pressure.

"Help me get her over here," said Jack lifting Libby up with Kate's help, bringing her over to the bed.

Kate went and wiped her face off with a paper towel and looked at the open gun room.

And then she saw Michael, someone familiar, someone she remembered…

_Flashes through her mind, Kate wanting to get onto the raft, when she was helping Michael get better when he was poisoned._

"_Kate!" Michael yelled as others walked her down a white hall._

"_Michael!" she said trying to reach him. She finally did and held his hand. "We'll get out of here," she said before the others ripped her from their grip._

"Oh god," she whispered. "Michael's here!" she screamed.

Michael moaned in all the chaos, his shoulder bleeding.

"Get him in here!" yelled Jack.

"Michael," she said trying to sit him up.

"He's gone," said Michael.

"Who?" asked Kate. "Who's gone?"

"Him," said Michael moving his eyes to hers.

**A/N: Okay…. So she's going to somehow know who him is and she doesn't even remember anything but that part with Michael. How the hell will that happen? The Charlie part was sad writing. I hated every bit of it. Well, REVIEW! I'm still praying that my writers block goes away, it's going down, but I still have it. REVIEW! Kate**


	35. SittingTheEnd

**A/N: Okay… sorry for taking so long to update. I've just had such bad writers block and decided, even with it, to update. So here you go. Enjoy and you BETTER Read and Review! XD Please do enjoy! It was SO hard to write more of this with writers block. Kate**

"Can you take it all away?

Cam you take it all away?

When you shoved it my face?

Just like you did to me?"

**-Blurry by Puddle Of Mud-**

"_Oh god," said Jack running up to Ana and checking her pulse, finding none._

_Kate was still in shock as she scooted over to Libby and felt her pulse only to be coughed on, blood spattering onto her face._

"_She's alive!" Kate said. _

_Jack rushed over to Libby, applying pressure._

"_Help me get her over here," said Jack lifting Libby up with Kate's help, bringing her over to the bed._

_Kate went and wiped her face off with a paper towel and looked at the open gun room._

_And then she saw Michael, someone familiar, someone she remembered…_

_Flashes through her mind, Kate wanting to get onto the raft, when she was helping Michael get better when he was poisoned._

"_Kate!" Michael yelled as others walked her down a white hall._

"_Michael!" she said trying to reach him. She finally did and held his hand. "We'll get out of here," she said before the others ripped her from their grip._

"_Oh god," she whispered. "Michael's here!" she screamed._

_Michael moaned in all the chaos, his shoulder bleeding._

"_Get him in here!" yelled Jack._

"_Michael," she said trying to sit him up._

"_He's gone," said Michael._

"_Who?" asked Kate. "Who's gone?"_

"_Him," said Michael moving his eyes to hers._

* * *

They had Ana and Libby's funeral a while later. Everyone spoke, every single survivor. But soon enough, everything was quiet, yet normal.

Kate was getting bigger by the day, week, and month for sure.

And Jack was there to help her, all along the way.

And as she sat in the sand, watching the sun set slowly she saw something, a shadow. And as it came closer she realized what it was.

"HEY! IT'S A BOAT!" she yelled standing up and pointing at it. And everyone was by her side in an instant. "It's a boat!"

And it sailed towards them, getting closer and closer by the minute, second even. And it finally reached the shore.

The End

**A/N: **Okay…. I know what you're thinking. "That's shit because you left it like that. But hey, I'm doing 4 other stories right now and I was planning on ending this now anyways. Just be looking for a sequel soon. I might possibly be doing one. Well, review me your thoughts and look for a sequel! **xXx Kate xXx**


End file.
